Save me From my Past: Bella's point of view mostly
by Jasperismylover
Summary: Bella Swan's past wasn't so great. She had an abusive boyfriend back in Pheonix before she moved to Forks. She moves to Forks to get away from him, and there she meets the Cullens. But when her Ex BF finds her , what will Ed do? ALL HUMAN!
1. Prologue !

Prologue:

I swiftly gathered my belongings from my locker and headed for the exit door.

" Bye Bella! Remember your shift  
tomorrow at 8:00am sharp. " Greg called out to me. I sighed.

" Bye, and I will." I mumbled. I pushed open the glass door and immediately felt the harsh icy wind on my cheeks. I stopped for a moment breathing in the fresh icy air, but it burned my throat. Quickly, I started walking to my car, keeping my head down so the wind wouldn't sting my eyes. Suddenly I bumped into something... or someone. I looked up into dark eyes gleaming at me. I suddenly felt frightened and opened my mouth to let out a piercing scream. But before I could his hand flew over my mouth, and instead I let out a muffled scream that most likely no one heard. He put his other hand around my thin waist and lifted me over his shoulder. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and I tried to scream some more. But it was no use, no one would hear me. The last thing I felt was a strong impact to my head, before I quickly sinked into unconsciousness.

A/N : This is basically a part from later in the story. Please review, it will make me happy :) I have most chapters already ready, so updates won't be far apart in time. Thanks for reading!


	2. Getting away from him

I fled up the stairs trying to ignore the annoying vibrating cell phone in my jean pocket. When I reached my room I pulled the cellphone from my pocket and threw it on my bed, growling under my breath. I did not want to answer it, I knew who was calling. Instead I ran to my closet and pulled out a purple suitcase , dragging it across the wooden floor. I flopped onto the floor sitting on my knees, and threw open the suitcase. Quickly I jumped up and walked back over to my closet grabbing an armful of clothes and throwing the hangers on the floor. I shoved them into the suitcase, until there was none left. I felt warm tears streaming down my face. I wiped them withe sleeve of my deep blue v-neck long sleeve.

There was then a knock at the door." Bella honey, what's wrong?" Renee ( my mom ) softly asked.

I shut the suitcase, zipped it up, and kicked it out of my way. I walked back to the closet and grabbed one of Phil's old sports bags and threw everything else from my room I needed. There was another knock at the door.

" Come in." I mumbled. Although I was angry , I didn't want to be rude to my mom. The door opened slowly, and she stepped inside. The expression on her face became shocked when she saw what I was doing.

" Bella, you can't leave! " She pleaded. I felt sympathetic towards her, but I needed to get out of Phoenix.

" Mom , it's fine, I'm just going to live in Forks with Dad for a while, I need to start fresh." I explained. She let out a sigh, and walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

" You know what's best for you. " She simply said. Truthfully, I didn't, But this was my only hope to get away...from him.

A/N : Sorry this chapter is short, I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. And in the next chapter I will reveal who "HIM" is.

I will be updating ALOT, until around Chapter 10, then updates will come slower most likely.


	3. Flying

I do not own any of these characters , Stephanie Myer does.

XD

" Bella you have to call me as soon as you land! " My mom cried as she was hugging me.

" I promise mom, And I'll be fine." I calmly replied. My mom let go of me, and quickly Phil pulled me in for a hug.

" B-b-bye Phil." I stammered, I knew I was crying now, and all of my self control was gone. I really didn't want to leave my mom and Phil, but I had to.

" Bye Bella, you take care of yourself okay?" He smiled looking down at me. I nodded my head, and he released me. I picked up my suitcase, and my other bag from the floor , and began walking towards the flight check in.

As I pulled my bag through the last security check , my cellphone began to vibrate. I found a seat by the window, set my bags down, and pulled out my cellphone. I flipped it open , reading "One new message from Mike" { A/N : yep that's right MIKE NEWTON, he now lives in Phoenix, for now anyways....}

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. _couldn't he just leave me alone? _ I opened the message, and gasped, it read.

_Bella, I know you are trying to run away from me, but you can't. I still love you and you know that, and I will never be able to leave you alone. Stop trying to avoide me, because very soon your going to have to face me. - Mikey N_

I breathed in slowly, trying to hold back the tearsthat would draw attention to me. I breathed a sigh of relief when the overhead announcer called "_All passengers for flight 57 , would you please make your way to the boarding area, we are now beginning to board the plane, thank-you."_

I jumped up and grabbed my stuff, swiftly walking towards the boarding area.I handed them my boarding passes, and showed my passport, then made my way onto the plane.

I was in row 12 of the plane, and thankfully I found it empty. I quickly slid into the window seat and put my stuff down before shoving the bigger bags into the overhead compartment. I returned to my seat and pulled out a small pillow and my iPod from my smaller bag. I put the pillow behind my head, and the earbuds into my ears, and sat back waiting patiently until the plane would take off. 30 minutes passed until they were ready to take off. Luckily no one filled the other two seats beside me. Actually there were alot of spare seats on the plane. Before taking off I texted my mom, _ The plane is going to take off in a minute, just wanted to say bye Mom.- Love _


	4. Flying away part 2

I do not own anything, Stephanie Myer does!

BPOV still

( this chapter is the second part of flying and then her arrival in Forks )

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around trying to remember where I was. It didn't take me long to remember that I was on a plane to Forks. I pulled my iPod from my pocket and checked the time, it was 12:00am, only an hour left to go until we landed. I pulled the ear buds out of my ears, and carefully put my iPod into my bag.

I stretched out my arms in front of me, but I still felt extremely stiff. I decided to take a walk to the bathroom, so I grabbed a small bag that contained my hair brush, toothbrush , and a small tube of tooth paste. I walked carefully through the isle, being cautious of where I was stepping. Thankfully there was no line up to get in the bathroom, so I walked right in.

I stared into the mirror. My hair was sticking up everywhere , which is what I expected since I was sleeping. I pulled the brush through my long ,brown and wavy hair until there was no knots. Then I brushed my teeth, and splashed some cold water onto my burning hot cheeks. I left the bathroom to return to my seat when there was a sudden wave of turbulence which caused me to lose my balance and fall forward. _"crap" I thought to myself._

"Are you okay?" I worried voice called to me. I looked up to a flight attendant staring down at me. I felt my cheeks blush red, as I forced myself up.

" Yes, thank-you." I replied quickly. And I hurried back to my seat.

_"Attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts , as we will be landing shortly." _

I sat up fully and quickly tightened the seat belt. I leaned toward to look out the window. There wasn't much to lookat yet, so I turned my head and focused my eyes on my iPod. I knew all of the lyrics to the song I was listening to which was Hero Heroine , by Boys like Girls. I started humming the tune to myself and I shut my eyelids to relax.

A few minutes later another announcement came overhead that we were now landing. I removed my earbuds and put the iPod away. I leaned back into the uncomfortable plane seat and thought to myself. _What will Forks be like? Will I ever go back to Phoenix? I miss Renee and Phil already... _

My thoughts were soon interupted by the bumping of the plane touching the runway. I glanced out the window to see that we had already landed.

A while later after going through security I walked through the pick up area. I quickly spotted Charlie and waved to him, letting a smile spread across my face.

" Hey Bells! " He said excitedly. " I missed you!" I opened my arms to give him a hug. He helped me carry my bags since I was exhausted , and soon we were driving to his house which would be my new home.

A/N : You will find out why she needs to get away from Mike Newton in the next few chapters. I will not write why until I get at least 1 review.

Reviews make me happy :)


	5. Charlie's house

**I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does. =)**

**Remember to review, without reviews I will just stop writing.**

I stepped out of Charlie's police cruiser and stared at the house, It was exactly how I remembered it. Suddenly I felt something wet fall on my nose. I looked up and realized it was raining, great....

" Bella, I got your room set up, but there isn't much in it, I didn't have much time and" I interupted him.

" It's alright dad." I said. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and walked inside the house. Charlie followed behind me with one of my bigger bags in his hand. He set the bag inside my room and left me to unpack. I grabbed the suitcase first and opened it, grabbing my laptop from inside. I set it on the new desk that was in my room, and switched it on. I left it to load while I unpacked a pair of pjs, and my cellphone. As I pulled out my cellphone I remembered I was supposed to call Renee as soon as I landed. _" damnit" I thought to myself._ I flipped it open and pressed her speed dial number. She picked up on the first ring.

" Bella what took you so long? I was about to call Charlie! " she spat. _oops, I guess she was mad. _I took a deep breath and let it out before I replied.

" Sorry Mom, I guess I forgot, I just remembered now. But the flight went well, and I am at Charlie's now." I quickly said.

" It's alright Bella. Next time I'll be sure to put a sticky note on your head so you'll remember." She laughed. I giggled quietly into the phone. "_I hope she really doesn't stick a note to my head"_ I thought.

" Okay mom, I'm going to go finish unpacking then get some rest." I yawned, and realized just how tired I was. " Love you, I'll text you tommorow."

" Bye Bella, please remember this time, I love you goodnight sweetie." I heard a click and I just my phone. _" Too bad for unpacking, I'm going to bed." _I thought to myself. I checked my cellphone for the time, it was 4:00am. I carefully put my cell on my desk and crawled into my bed.

The bed felt strange and unfamilier. But yet strangely comforting. I pulled the duvet over my head to block out the wind and rain's noise. And quicker than I expected I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N : Sorry I know this was a really short chapter. Alot of people have added this story to their favorites, but I still have no reviews, you won't know about Mike until you review!! ;)**


	6. it was only a Dream, or was it?

I do not own anything, STEPHANIE Myer does ;)

This chapter may be a bit confusing, feel free to ask questions. It's Bella's dream revealing what Mike did to her, even though I have no reviews, I am being nice :(

Run, I had to run, I HAD to get away from him. He was running behind me there was no way I could outrun him, but I had to try.

" BELLA ." he screamed. I looked back for a short moment and realized her was only a few feet behind me. He threw his arm out to grab me, but I dodged it. I kept running, and I couldn't stop.

Before I knew it I was falling , tripping over something. He caught up behind me , his eyes dark and dangerous. His hand swung at the target, and I heard a loud bloodcurdeling scream, then I realized it was mine.

" NO!"

**A/N This chapter is really short, because it is just a dream to her now, but it was a reality to her in her past. The guy chasing her was Mike { Yepp Mike NEWTON }. **


	7. The cafe

**Thank you very much to my reviewer :) You made my day! So I will make this chapter longer for you! **

**I do not own anything...Stephanie Meyer does.**

I woke up to the same scream in my dream, once I realized it was me I cupped my sweaty hand around my mouth. I jumped out of my bed, and grabbed my cell off my desk, it was 6:00 am. Good, that meant Charlie was at work already, and didn't hear me scream.

I opened my unpacked suitcase and grabbed my bathroom bag, and headed off to take a shower. It was when I was lathering my hair that I thought back to my dream.

_He threw his arm out to me. _ I shook my head and tried not to think of it again, but my thoughts forced their way through. _His hand swung at the target. My bloodcurdeling scream. _I found myself wanting to scream again. I rushed the rest of my shower and hurried back to my room. I opened my cellphone and starting deleting everything that had Mike's name on it. His text messages, his speed dial, his number, his picture,and his call history. I made sure everything was gone, and I slammed my cell back onto my desk. It started to vibrate, and thinking that I broke it I picked it up. It said I had one new message from Renee. I opened it quickly and read it.

_Bella, you haven't texted my yet, so I decided to first. That Mike Newtain, or is it Newtan, well whatever, he keeps calling here and asking where you are. Maybe you should text him and tell him you don't live here anymore. Text back, Love Mom. xoxo._

As soon as I saw Mike's name I froze. I couldn't possibly tell him I didn't live there anymore. If I even texted him, there could be a slight chance he would find me again. I started typing a message back to Renee.

_Mom, sorry I haven't texted you yet, I only woke up 20 minutes ago. I'm sorry Mike keeps calling, but I can't text him, uh his cellphone is out of service. Love Bella xo._

I quickly made up and excuse why I couldn't text him, and I shut my phone. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans, and a green v-neck long sleeve, and layed them on my bed.

I sat on my bed , and began putting some lotion on my legs and arms. I rubbed the lotion quickly on my legs, but as I was putting some on my arms I noticed the evidence that reminded me of my past. Along the tops of my arms were purpleish and blueish bruises. Beside them there were scratch marks , a sign on my weak defence. I looked away, and pulled the shirt over my head, covering the marks. I put the rest of my outfit on, and headed downstairs. It was summer vacation still luckily, I knew that after I would have to start applying for universities, which I should of done last year. I had no car here, and no job either. I would need to start handing in some resemees. I ate breaking quickly and decided to take a walk. _Maybe I could find a library_ I thought.

I opened the creaky door and shut it carefully behind me, making sure to lock it. Then I walked to the sidewalk and looked both ways. To my right was a long sidewalk that looked like it lead to a forest. To my left was another long sidewalk that looked more promising. I chose to go left. After about 1 minute of walking, I felt the urge to go faster, and I began almost speed walking. Soon I was at the end of the sidewalk, and I had reached a small plaza. I looked at the store names. _ Quickmart, the cafe' , and Forks library. _I suddenly felt thirst, so instead of going to the library, I walked into the cafe'.

I opened the door to a little _ding, _and everyone in the store turned to look at me. I felt myself blush, and headed to the counter. There were a line of brown stools, and a long granite counter. I sat on one of the stools, and waited. A man walked over to me, he had brown, curly and unruly hair , and he was big. He kind of looked like one of those weight lifters.

" Hello," He greeted smiling. " I'm Emmett how may I help you?" I couldn't help smiling back, he seemed friendly.

" Hi, I'm Bella," I replied, " Could I please get a coffee?" I asked polietly. I nodded still smiling, and walked away. I looked around the rest of the shop waiting patiently for my coffee. He came back quicker than I had expected, and startled me.

" Here's your coffee." He said STILL smiling. " So are you new to this town?" he asked.

" Yes." I quickly replied. Because my attention was focused otherwise now. Walking in the doors were 4 other gorgeous people.

**A/N I hope this was longer, I had to stop writing because I have to go to the dentist, agh. I bet you can guess who the four other people are!**


	8. His emerald eyes

**Thanks for all of the reviews , you all make me very happy:) And no I didn't die at the dentist. XP **

_" Yes." I quickly replied. Because my attention was focused otherwise now. Walking in the doors were 4 other gorgeous people....._

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bulge. They were quite possibly the most gorgeous people I have ever seen.

" Hey guys!" Emmetts big voice boomed from behind me. The four people waved at Emmett, and began walking towards us. Emmett hoped over the counter and flug himself at the tall blonde. She had a perfect figure, dressed fashionably, and had long blonde hair that waved down her back. She smiled at Emmett and was pulled into a big bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh when she had to ask him to stop squeezing her to death.

One of the other ones peeked out from behind the tall blonde. She was very petite and had short and piky black hair, she was also dressed very fashionably. She walked toward me and smiled.

" Hello, I'm Alice, are you new in town?" She asked politly in her high pitched smooth voice. I smiled back to be friendly.

" I'm Bella, yes I just arrived yesterday." Before I knew it she grabbed me and began to hug me.

" Nice to meet you !" She squealed. I laughed, and waved goodbye when she walked over towards one of the others. Emmett walked back to me holding the tall blonde's hand.

" Hey Bella, this is Rosalie my girlfriend." He said , glancing over at Rosalie.

" Hi Rosalie, I'm Bella." was all I managed to choke out. Luckily Rosalie then asked Emmett to make her a hot chocolate and the left. I turned back around in my seat to drink my coffee that was probably almost cold by now. I took one sip expecting it to be cool, and ending up spitting it out after it burned my tongue.

" Oops." I muttered, standing up. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

" Was it too hot?" a velvety voice asked from behind me. I turned around to meet the most exquisite pair of emerald eyes I have ever seen in my life.

**I'm really sorry but I have to leave it there, I know I am so mean. XD I feel evil, mwhahaha!**

**Don't worry, I'll update really soon ;) Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer I PROMISE.**


	9. You're hired!

I **feel really bad for ending chapter 8 at the part, sorry ;).**

**This chaper will be extra long to make up for it!**

**Please review if you want more!**

**I do not own anything Stephanie Meyer does.**

_" Was it too hot?" a velvety voice asked from behind me. I turned around to meet the most exquisite pair of emerald eyes I have ever seen in my life._

" Uh, y-y-yeah... o-oops." I stuttered, Her chuckled softy and grabbed some paper towel off the counter.

" Here let me clean that off." I offered , reaching for the paper towel. He held it back smiling.

" No, it's alright, I'll clean it for you." He replied. I didn't want to be rude and argue with this gorgeous stranger, so I left it at that.

" Thanks." Was all I could think of to say. He nodded and threw the dirty paper towels away.

" So you are Bella?" He asked. I looked at him startled, how did he know my name? " Alice told me." he added. Whoa, mind reader alert.

" Yeah I'm Bella." I replied. He looked into my eyes in silence for at least a minute, then he broke it.

" Well, it's nice to meet you Bella." He said. Then smiled a mesmorizing crooked smile.

" And who are you?" I asked ask nicely as I could. He laughed.

" I'm Edward Cullen, sorry about that, I forgot to introduce myself." he said still quietly laughing.

" Is the tall blonde guy over there your brother?" I asked , curious. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

" No, he is my sister Alice's boyfriend. " he replied ," Emmett is my brother though. But Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins." he added.

I nodded slowly to show I understood. " Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked , as soon as the words were out of my mouth , I regretted them. " Sorry , don't answer that." I said quickly before he answered.

" It's okay, and no I don't." he replied calmly.

" Hey Edward , we gotta' go, Jasper and I are going shopping, and we need you to carry our bags! " Alice called. His expression changed from amused to annoyed.

" Uh, I'm coming Alice." He called back to her. " Bye Bella, maybe I'll see you again." he smiled, and turned around and walked out the exit. Alice was ahead of him holding Jasper's hand , and skipping happily. I laughed. I turned back around in my seat, and faced the counter.

" Here's the money for the coffee." I said , handing Emmett a $1.00 bill. He shook his head, refusing the money.

" No, it's free of charge, your a friend." He said smiling. I didn't feel like arguing so I shoved the money back into my pocket. and stood up.

" Do you know any places that are hiring around here?" I asked . He turned around and grabbed something from the backroom, he came back and showed it to me. It said

_We're hiring!_

I laughed, and looked at him. " Are you serious? " I asked.

" Yep, when do you want to start?" He asked. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

" I haven't even had an interview yet." I said, raising one of my eyebrows. He laughed at me, like I was missing something obvious.

" I ALWAYS hire friends!" He said giggling. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my number.

" Text me when you want me to start, okay?" I said handing him the paper.

" Sure thing, cya Bella!" He waved good-bye, and I walked out the door. As soon as the door shut behind me, my phone vibrated. I opened it and read the message.

_" How about now? =D - Emmett. "_

**A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	10. No!

**Okay, here is another chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**I just want to say THANK YOU so much to all of my reviewers, you make me so happy :)**

I read Emmetts message and a giggle burst through my lips. I turned around to face the door, and there Emmett stood waving at me from behind the counter with a huge grin on his face.

I pulled the door open and walked back inside.

" Okay Emmett, I'm ready." I said confidently. He smiled and turned to go into the backroom. He came back with an apron with the words "Cullen Cafe" on it. He handed it to me , and I pulled it over my head. It was a big long and baggy, but oh well.

" Perfect!" He laughed. " I'll have to get you a name tag later."

After Emmett kindly explained all of the machines, and laughed when I tried to use them, and ended up making a huge mess, he told me my first shift would be tommorow morning at 8 am.

" Alright, bye, thanks Emmett!" I called while exited the cafe.

When I walked outside I realized it was already getting dark. I looked at my cellphone for the time. _7:00pm. Crap!_

I rushed home, knowing that Charlie had no idea where I was.

When I reached the driveway I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. _He should be home by now, shouldn't he?_ I thought. I walked into the house anyways, unlocking the door. I went to the fridge and made myself a sandwich. I sat down at the table and began to eat , that's when the phone rang. I jumped out of my chair and rushed to the phone, I picked it up a pressed it to my ear.

" Hello?" I said.

" Hello, this is Forks hospital, we have Charlie here." said a smooth voice. My jaw dropped and I accidentally dropped the phone. _Charlie!_

**Hey, Okay I'm going to leave it there for now, but I'll update later today. Haha XD**

**Poor Charlie :(**


	11. Let's call Alice

**Again, I felt extremely bad leaving you at that part of the story :(**

**I will add more parts about MIKE Newton soon. :) **

**I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does..**

**As promised, here is the next chapter.**

_" Hello, this is Forks hospital, we have Charlie here." said a smooth voice. My jaw dropped and I accidentally dropped the phone_. _Charlie!_

I ran on foot to the hospital, I didn't have the patience to call for a taxi and have to wait for it.

I fled up to the automatic doors expecting them to open, instead I was running to fast and slammed right into them before they opened. I felt myself falling backwards, I was preparing myself for the impact on the ground when strong hands caught me around my waist. My heart started pounding double time.

" Bella, you should realy wait for the doors to open, before you try going through them." A soft voice chuckled. I reconized the voice, I had to know hi, he knew my name.

I turned around to meet the same gorgeous pair of green eyes I had met in the cafe. It was Edward. His Bronze hair shone in the light of the moon, he was smiling at me with the same crooked smile he had given me in the cafe. I felt my cheeks turn a dark shade of pink.

" Thanks, that would of hurt." I said politly. I stood upright, and walked through the opened door. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I went up to the front counter, remembering who I was here for. There was a lady sitting behind the counter , she had light brown hair that was a bit past her shoulders, she was also fairly thin. It was hard to tell how old she was.

" Hello, may I help you?" She asked giving me a warm smile. I really wasn't in the mood to smile back.

" Yes, do you know what room Charlie Swan is in? I'm his daughter Bella." I replied. She looked down at a sheet of paper. And looked back up at me, the smile wiped off her face.

" Yes, follow me, I'll lead you to his room." She stood up and began walking down the hallway. Obdiently , I followed her. She lead me down the hall and into the ER room. " He's in there, third bed." She pointed towards a shut curtain.

" Thanks." I said as nicely as I could. I carefully walked toward the closed curtain. And stepped in front of it. Charlie lay there, his eyes closed, and his body limp. He had tubes all over him. I fought back the tears, as I stared down at him. I forced myself to sit down on the closest chair before I fainted.

I was overjoyed he was alived. But I had to face the truth. My father had just suffered a heart attack.

I don't know how long I sat there , waiting for him to move, or do something. Until a doctor finally walked in. He pulled the curtan open. When he saw me he smiled.

" You must be Charlie's daughter Bella." he said. I nodded. The doctor had to be the youngest looking male doctor I have ever seen. His hair was a nice shade of blonde, and he was fairly tall. I glanced at his nametag. _Doctor Cullen_ it read. _Cullen? Hadn't Edward said his last name was Cullen? I wonder if they are related..._

" Well, we think he will be fine. He had quite a scare there though." He said interuppting my thoughts. " Although we don't know what caused his sudden heart attack." He added. A part of me felt relieved that he was going to be okay. And the other part of me was still worried something else could happen. " We're going to keep him here for the next few days, do you have anyone else to look after you at home?" he asked nicely.

" No, it's just me and Charlie living there." I replied. I really didn't want to be left alone for that long... I felt safer when Charlie was there. Especially when I am unsure of where Mike is right now.

" Do you have any friends , who could let you stay with them for a few days?" He asked .

" No, n-n-not r-real-ly." I stuttered trying to hold back the tears that would soon give away my feelings. Just then the curtain pulled open, and Edward walked in.

" She could always stay at our house with Alice for a few days, they got along pretty well today." He blurted out. Great... he had been evesdropping.

" That's a great idea, what do you think Bella?" He questioned , smiling. I though about it. _Although I don't know Alice too well, she seemed nice enough, and it's definetly better than staying by myself. The whole family seems prett nice..._

" Sure." I replied , forcing a small smile. Edward smiled back at me, dazzeling me.

" Great, Edward , call Alice, she can pick Bella up later." he ordered. Edward took his cell out and started dialing. He talked her, and then hung up the phone.

" She'll be here in 20minutes. Beware she is extremely excited." He said winking at me with one of his exqusite emerald eyes. I couldn't help but blush.

**A/N : I am leaving it there for now, haha. The next chapter will be about Bella and Alice's 3 night sleepover!**

**I will not kill Charlie , I promise ;)**

**And Mike will soon come into the story... :D**

**Remember review if you want more chapters!**

**I will update soon!**


	12. The drive to the Cullens

**Hey! Thanks so much to my reviewers, it means alot to me that you review my story.:)**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I was really busy today with homework. Ugh. **

**disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_" She'll be here in 20minutes. Beware she is extremely excited." He said winking at me with one of his exqusite emerald eyes. I couldn't help but blush._

I sat with Charlie for the next 20 minutes, watching him sleep, and hoping that he would wakeup so I could see him smile. Edward suddenly walked back in through the curtains.

" Alice is here, she's in the waiting room." He said chuckling, I didn't see what was funny though...

I nodded and walked over the Charlie's bed, giving him a slight peck on the cheek and then I whispered good night to him. I walked over to Edward, and followed him out into the waiting room.

There Alice sat in a chair bouncing up and down , with a huge smile on her face when she saw me.

" BELLA!!!!!" She cried running up to me, and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, I really needed a hug. " I'm sorry about what happened to Charlie, but I know he will get better." She said winking at me. She grabbed my wrist with her strong tiny hand, and dragged me up to the front counter to the lady I had saw earlier.

" Esme! Carlisle told you Bella is staying over right?" She asked. _Was that her Mom? I couldn't see the resemblence, although they were both extrememly nice, just like the rest of them._

" Yes of course." Esme said smiling at both of us. "Bella don't let Alice drag you into the bathroom, whatever you do." She said winking at me. I laughed and nodded shyly at her. Alice turned around dragging me out the hospital doors, Edward followed behind us.

We walked into the parking lot , and she stopped in front of a yellow porshe, and opened the doors.

" Edward, aren't you driving home in YOUR car?" She asked him.

" No, I was hoping I could get a ride with you. I got a ride here with Emmett, and he already left to pick up Rosalie." He replied, sighing. Alice nodded and opened the driver door, and hopped in. Before closing the door she called out to me.

" Bella! Your going to have to sit in the back with Edward, I have shopping bags up here." She called laughing. " Ohh! I totally forgot I bought this, it will be perfect!" she added giggling to herself.

I opened the back seat door and climbed in, Edward climbed in after and sat next to me. I could smell the scent coming off of him, and it made me drool a little. _Oh wow! Did I just say that! _I shook my head, trying to focus.

We suddenly turned a sharp corner and I fell sidewides grabbing onto Edwards coat, then his hand for support. His hands were warm , and it made mine tingle. He turned to look at me, and I quickly let go, sitting back in my spot.

" Oops." I muttered blushing. Edward let out a soft laugh and stared at me through his dazzling emerald eyes.

" No, I don't mind ." He said. Then once again the car turned a sharp corner, and I went flying into him again. grabbing his hand. I could hear Alice in the front laughing quietly to herself. _She was doing this on purpose! _ Oh well, this time I'll make her happy by not letting go.

The rest of the car ride, a snuggled up to Edward and didn't let go of his hand. He held my hand tightly too. I felt so comfortable with him, yet I have only known him for a day.

We arrived at the house, it was huge. The whole house was almost glass windows, and what paint did show was white. **[A/N I changed the house up a little , so it won't be the same.]**

Edward opened the car door, being careful to not let go of my hand, he helped me out after him, and we walked through the garage and through the door.

Inside the house there was a three people I reconized smiling at me, welcoming me.

I felt at home.

**I have to leave it there, I am really sorry. Mike will be in the next chapter. And here is a sneak preview of it.**

***Sneak Preview***

_I walked out of their house swiftly. Emmett had told me to be at the cafe in 15 minutes for my shift. I reached the road , not bothering to look both ways , that was a mistake. It came quickly, speeding , hitting me first at the lower half of my body, then making me collapse. I let out a blood curdeling scream, before I slipped into unconsiousness. I could of sworn I heard someone laughing._

**Anyone want to guess who hit her ;)? **

**Don't worry, I promise to NOT kill Bella!**

**I swear!**

**I will update tommorow probably. * No promises***


	13. Sleepover truth or dare tragedy strikes

**Okay here it is , the next chapter:) Just in time for "AdoptedCullen's" Birthday, Happy birthday! =D**

**I want to say thanks again to all of my reviewers!:) **

***IMPORTANT* : Part of this chapter will be in Edwards POV, and part of it will be in Mike's POV, but the first half will be in Bella's POV. Sorry if that is confusing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Inside the house there was a three people I reconized smiling at me, welcoming me._

_I felt at home._

A felt a small whirl of wind fly at my face when Alice rushed by me, and jumped into Jasper's arms. Rosalie beside them holding Emmett's hand , and staring down at my hand. I looked down at my hand to see what she was staring at. When I glanced down I realized I was still holding Edward's hand. I released it quickly and shoved my hand in my coat pocket. Rosalie started giggling, but she didn't say anything, thankfully.

" Alice, where is Bella going to sleep for the next few nights?" Edward asked.

" Oh , no problem!" She blurted out. " When you asked if Bella could stay here with me, I rushed out and bought a new bed!" She replied quickly. She smiled widely, proud of herself obviously.

" You bought a bed, just for me to sleep on for a few nights?" I asked, astonished. " Why!?" She looked at me, like I was missing the point.

" Well , you need something to sleep on, and I am not going to make you sleep on the couch. Plus we have tons of money anyways, it's no problem." She replied.

" Okay... thanks." I said, allowing myself to let out a small smile. Alice squirmed out of Jasper's strong arms, and ran over to me, and began dragging me up the stairs.

" We are going to have SOOO much fun." She giggled, emphasizing the "o". She pulled me through the upstairs hallway, and through a wooden door , that had pink strings hanging on the outside of it. When we were inside she turned on the lights, and I immediatly felt my eyes bulge.

Her room was huge! Two walls were white, and two were a sky blue colour. She had a loft bed, with a white sofa under it. There was designer cushions placed evenly on the sofa and the bed. The duvet on her bed was pink and orange, and there was a multi colour rug on her floor. Under the rug her floor was covered with a pure white carpet. I was amazed there seemed to be no stains, or spills. [ A/N : PLEASE look at the picture of Alice's room on my profile! It will make SO much more sense if you do!"]

" Do you like it?" She asked smiling widely. I nodded my head.

" Did you already set up the bed? Or do you need help?" I asked her.

" Oh! I set it up in Edwards room. Haha. There was no space in my room, that's okay right? His room is big, and your on the opposite side of the room where he sleeps." She replied giggling. _Great... I hope he doesn't snore! _I thought. But I couldn't complain, they were being overly nice to me.

" Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked her. Maybe I shouldn't of left the descion up to her, because she began dragging me into her bathroom.

" I'm going to work my magic!" Was all she said before I was forced into a chair before I could argue, and she began putting makeup on me, doing my hair, and painting my nails.

After she was done she pulled me into her room to a double door. She opened it and revealed her closet. It was ginormous! [ A/NSee link on profile PLEASE + picture of bathroom]

" When I went out shopping for your bed, I bought some new clothes for you, plus a few pairs of pjs, since you didn't bring anything with you, oh and a toothbrush!" She said grabbing at least 10 bags of stuff and dumping it on a zebra patterned chair. She handed me a pair clack and white flannel pjs pants and a blue tank top.

" Put these on since it's night time, tommorow you can wear the new clothes I bought you! " She said smiling, again she was very proud of herself.

After I came out of the bathroom from changing, Alice and I walked downstairs and into the living room where Rosalie , Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were. [ A/N SEE LIVING ROOM PHOTO ON MY PROFILE!]

" Okay everyone, who wants to play TRUTH OR DARE!" Squealed Alice. She jumped up and down , and then ran to sit in Jasper's lap. Everyone agreed to play, and Edward shuffled over on the sofa to make room for me. I sat down beside him looking up at him, and smiled.

" Who's going first?" Rosalie asked. She had an evil smile on her face. _Probably thinking of evil dares, _ I thought to myself.

" ME!" Alice called throwing up her hand like a 10 year old. " I pick,.. EMMETT!" She shouted. Emmett shook his head, like she had just interuppted his thoughts.

" I pick... truth." He said nervously.

_" _Pfft. What a wimp." Alice said. " Fine, have you ever... streaked!" She said laughing evily. His face turned bright red.

" Yes." He said. _Haha! This game was going to be interesting._ I thought.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Emmett.

" O-okay, I pick... Edward." He said still laughing. Edward sat up straight .

" Dare." He said confidently. Emmett stared at him suprised, and everyone except Edward and I huddled together to think of a dare. Finally they sat back down, they all had huge grins on their faces. _Uh oh, what have they got planned..._

" I dare you to... kiss... Bella... on the lips!" He yelled! And then started laughing all over again. _Oh crap, I was going to be kissed by a guy, I've only known for a day. Great..._

Edward looked at them in shock, he obviously hadn't been expecting that. _That was definetly Alice's idea._ I decided.

" Fine, only if i's okay with Bella though." He replied. And turned to look at me.

" I g-guess, I mean I d-don't want you t- to lose t-the game." I replied stuttering. He leaned foward and pressed his warm smooth lips to mine, I felt my lips tingle under his. And in one secound it was over.

" There!" He smiled triumphetly. "Now it's my turn! I pick Alice." He said. Alice looked at him, and smiled.

" Okay, dare." She said calmly.

" Tell me something you have never told me before." He said. She looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

" I set up Bella's bed in your room for the three nights she's staying here because there was no room in my room." She blurted out. And then began laughing hystericaly.

Edwards face became shocked, but he forced himself to relax. Then he glanced over at me.

" Did she tell you this?" He asked calmly, then gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back and nodded. Then he turned to face Alice.

" Fine, she'll be safer in my room anyways, away from you and all of your makeup and clothes." He said. She stopped laughing and stuck her tongue out at him.

After playing truth or dare until 12;00 am, we decided to watch a movie. Emmett ran upstairs and came back down with a movie in his hands.

"MALL COP!" He shouted with his big booming voice. We all agreed, and settled down to watch the movie. I tried to get more comfortable on the small sofa but there wasn't much room. Edward saw me struggling, and grabbed me around the waist and liften me into his lap. I smiled at him, and snuggled up to him. I felt comfortable around him, unlike most guys since left Phoenix.

Through the whole movie , I layed curled up in Edwards lap, his arms were around me keeping me in place. Alice was curled up in Jasper's lap in a small reclining chair, and Emmet and Rosalie sat closely beside eachother , holding hands, on the bigger sofa. I almost drifted off to sleep before the movie ended. But Emmett clapping when the movie was over woke me up. I yawned and opened my eyes. Edward stood up , with me still in his arms, and started walking up the stairs.

" I can walk." I said softly, yawning.

" It's okay Bella, you must be really tired." He whisped softly. I felt his breath on my face, it relaxed me even more.

Gently he set me down in the bed Alice bought me, and pulled the blanket over me.

" Good-night Bella." He said softly. And walked over to the other side of his room.

" Night Edward." I said so quietly he probably didn't even hear me. Then I drifted off to sleep.

" BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screeched a high pitch voice. It could only belong to one person, Alice. Suddenly the bed was shaking and my eyes fluttered open, confused.

" Wake up Bella! Emmett wants you to be at the cafe in an hour for your next shift!" She squeaked in my ear. I sat up and nodded my head.

" You can use Edward's bathroom to shower, I already put your outfit on a chair in there," She said pointing to the bathroom. I nodded my head again and stood up. She handed me a fluffy towel and I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot shower woke me up comletely, and I washed my hair with the shampoo Alice gave me.

After my shower, I actually looked at the bathroom.[A/N PICTURE ON MY PROFILE] The shower was glass, and was a walk in shower. _Wow this family must be rich._

I threw the outfit Alice gave me on. It was black skinny jeans with a blue and black plaid tank top. [ PICTURE ON PROFILE ].

I walked out of the room and back into Edward's bedroom. I made the bed, and stood back to actually look at it. It had to levels ( bunkbed) and it was bright orange. [ PIC ON PROFILE!].

I ran downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was. Alice made me breakfast, and I scarfed it down quickly. I grabbed my jacket, said good-bye. And began to slip my shoes on.

" Bye Bella, come back after your shift, and we can go visit Charlie!" Alice called. I called back to her, and ran out the door.

I walked out of their house swiftly. I had 15 minutes until my shift. I reached the road , not bothering to look both ways , that was a mistake. It came quickly, speeding , hitting me first at the lower half of my body, then making me collapse. I let out a blood curdeling scream, before I slipped into unconsiousness. I could of sworn I heard someone laughing.

**MIKE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I drove along the rode, I know she lives here somewhere. It wouldn't be hard to find her in such a small town. I glanced along the side of the road, and something caught my eye. I knew it was her. Her long brown wavy hair, and her pale skin. I stomped my foot on the gas pedal as she stepped out into the road. I heard a blood curdeling scream, and my car hit her, causing her to collapse. I turned the car around and sped off down the road I had came from. Not once looking back to see what I had done.

**A/N : THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN:)**

**I took me forever:P**

**Next chapter will be Edwards point of view, and Bella's.**

**NO she is NOT dead.**

**I will update tommorow too! :)**

**Happy b-day AdoptedCullen!**

**MAKE SURE TO LOOK AT THE PICS ON MY PROFILE!**


	14. Pain

**Here is the next chapter:) Sorry it took a while, and sorry for endind the last one at that spot;)**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY , LOOK AT THE PICS ON MY PROFILE. THERE IS ONE OF THE HOSPITAL ROOM BELLA IS STAYING IN, AND THE CULLEN'S ROOMS, AND BELLA'S OUTFIT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Edwards Point of View. ( First time ) ;) It goes back a bit to before Bella gets hit.**

" Bye!" Bella called as she walked out the door. I was in the kitchen scarfing down a piece of toast.

"Alice." I called. In less than 3 seconds she was beside me.

" Yeah?" She asked.

" I am going down to the plaza to go to the library, and I was wondering if you wanted me to bring Bella to the hospital to see Charlie after her shift. Since I'll be there anyways." I blurted out.

" Sure, I will meet you guys there then." She said smiling. _Yes!_

" Okay, bye Alice." I called, walking out through the garage door. I got into my car, and waited for the automatic garage to open. I backed my car out into the driveway and that's when I heard the piercing scream.

I shut off my car, and ran outside to see what happened. I got out just in time to see a blue mercedes benz turn around. The tires screeching. The scream became louder, and I ran toward the noise.

I swear, my heart stopped when I could fully see the road. I flung myself towards the pale lifeless body lying there.

" BELLA!" I screamed. I rushed over to her and bent down. " Bella BELLA! Say something please!" I begged. I ripped my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

" ALICE, ROSALIE, ANYONE. HELP!" I screamed louder. Alice came running out of the house, when she saw the scene , she sprinted over to me.

" Edward! What happened?" She said breathing heavily. I felt the tears beginning to stream down my face when I saw the tears in Alice's eyes.

There was blood all over the road around her. Then something suddenly made me hold on to the last bit of hope I had.

Bella was breathing.

**Bella's point of view:**

My eyes fluttered open to a white room. _Where am I?_

Then the pain came.

Everything hurt, my legs, my chest, my feet, my back, my arms, my hands, and even my face. I heard footsteps coming toward me, the loud noise hurt my ears, and the thumping on the floor made my whole body shake, causing me to stiffen up in pain.

" Bella?" A smooth voice asked. I reconized it, but I couldn't quite remember who it was. Then I saw his face and everything came back to me. _The road, the scream , the car._

" Edward?" Why was he here, and where was I? He suddenly smiled , looking at me through his beautiful emerald eyes. His bronze hair stood out against the white room.

" Where am I?" I asked trying to sit up. BAD idea, my face shrived up in absolute pain.

" Bella!" He said moving closer to me, making sure I was okay. " You have to stay down, you're in the hospital."He answered. _oh. _" You have 3 broken ribs, one broken leg, a broken arm, three broken toes, a broken wrist, and bruises all over you. " He said explaining. He sat down in a chair beside me, and pulled it closer.

" Oh." Was all I could say. _That's why I am in so much pain. _

" They are trying to track down the car that hit you, but they can't find it, we don't understand why someone would just hit you." He said softly. He reached out a hand and set it on my non-damaged hand.

"Your mom calls every 20 minutes to see how you are doing. " He added.

Just then a small figure burst into the room. It was Alice. She came in dancing, holding flowers, and at least 10 balloons, and 20 shopping bags.

" BELLA! Your awake!" She squealed. _Oh crap! _ She came rushing towards me, and set the bags down. She began tying the balloons to the bed and put the flowers into a glass pot full of water. She sat down on a white couch and started searching through her bags. She pulled out a card and set it on the table beside the bed.

" I bought TONS of new clothes for you Bella. They will make you feel so much better! Well... when you can finally wear them." She said excitedly.

" Alice, you really didn't need to buy me anything." I said smiling. But she had her eyes focused on my hand. I glanced down at my hand without moving and saw that Edward's hand was still holding mine. _Oops._

" Aw!" She said giggling. " Bella and Edward are holding hands!" Alice started giggling louder. Then Carlisle walked in.

" So I see Bella is awake." He said walking towards the bed. Edwards hand quickly escaped from mine. " How are you feeling Bella?" He asked softly.

" I'm aching all over." I admitted. He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

" Time for more pain meds." He said keeping his eyes on the clipboard. Then he turned and inserted the medicine through the IV that I hadn't noticed before. I groaned when I saw it. _Great,,, _

Before I knew it , I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up later to the same white room. My eyes flickered around the room, it was empty. Yet I could here breathing, that I knew wasn't mine. I turned over slightly to the noise, trying to ignore the pain. Once I was on my side I could see where the breathing was coming from.

Wrapped up in a blanket, with a small pillow under his head Edward lay sleeping on the sofa. _Why was he still here? Surely he didn't care that much about me... he barely even knows me. _ I glanced at the window, from what I could see it was still dark outside, but it was starting to get brighter.

After about 10 minutes of just laying there someone came in the room. I glanced over and felt a smile spread across my face.

" Dad!" I cried. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. He had tears in his eyes.

" Bella, I just get out of the hospital, and now your in here." He said, chuckling quietly. I had to laugh a bit at that too. _Typical. _I thought.

Charlie stayed with me for a while, talking to me about how Renee was freaking out over me being in the hospital. She had wanted to come here, but they convinced her it wasn't necessary, and that I would be okay. After a while Charlie left to go home and get some rest. He promised to come and visit later, since he hasn't gone back to work yet.

I lay there silently for the next 2 hours thinking. _Why did Edward care so much? But I have to admit, he is really kind and understanding. The perfect guy... I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend... I need to get to know him better. Maybe I'll ask him to hang out sometime... wait what!_

" Bella?" A voice asked. I jumped a little, startled. Then glanced sideways. I hadn't noticed Edward had gotten up and walked over to me. " Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He added smiling.

" It's okay Edward." I said, trying to smile a a few minutes of silence I broke it with a question. " Why did you stay Edward?" I questioned.

" Oh, sorry, I just... "

" It's okay, I don't mind." I interuppted him.

" I didn't really want to leave you." He admitted, slightly blushing. I felt my cheeks go red too. Edward lifted his hand and set it very lightly on my cheek. His hand was unusually cold, and it felt nice against my burning cheek. I closed my eyes slightly and relaxed, breathing in and out slowly. After a few minutes he lifted his hand and replaced it with his other cold hand.

" Thanks." I murmered. Still trying to relax. He chuckled softly, and I was tempted to open my eyes and see his smile. But before I could I fell back to sleep.

2 weeks passed by, and they were finally going to let me out of the hospital. I still had a cast on my leg, and one on my arm. But most of the pain had faded away over time. Edward had stayed with me for the whole 2 weeks. Taking time off from his job at the library, even though I told him he shouldn't. I got to know him better, just like I had wanted to though. Actually I got to know all of them better. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all came by often to visit me. Emmett stayed at night sometimes too, so he could watch me talk in my sleep and laugh.

" I can walk." I convinced the nurse, who offered me a wheelchair. Edward laughed and held my arm, supporting me. Emmett had my other arm for extra support. I wasn't going to fall down with them both holding me. Charlie walked up to us then with a huge smile on his face.

" Bells! Guess what! I just won a trip to Florida from a draw at my work!" He said excitedly.

" That's great dad! " I said smiling.

" Yeah, and I was wondering since I'll be gone for 2 weeks if you could stay at the Cullen's, if you don't want to be home alone I mean..."

Alice suddenly came out of no where and interuppted him.

" YES!" She squealed. " Bella can definetly stay with us!"

" Okay, thanks." Charlie said. " Well, my plane leaves in this evening, so I better go home and pack, bye Bells, be good!" He called over his shoulder, and he began walking away, waving.

" YAY!" Alice screeched , jumping up and down, while clapping her hands. She ran over to Jasper then, hugging him.

_Two week sleepover , with Alice and sleeping in Edward's bedroom... great. I'm glad Alice finds this so amusing. But in a way, I am kind of looking forward to it._

_**A/N :AGAIN**_** that was a longish chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon, maybe tommorow morning. **

**Then the two week sleepover begins! :D This way Bella can be with Edward easilier ;)**

**Review please, it makes me happy :)**


	15. Hide and Seek

**Thank you SOOO much to all of my reviewers. I am seriously so happy:)**

**Here is the next chapter, again I will try to make it longer! The next 2 chapters will be about the sleepover and Edward and Bella's relationship. Mike will come in later ;)**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Emmett opened the Volvo door with his spare hand. He then took my other arm off Edward and lifted me into the back. Edward crawled in beside me and shut the door as softly as he could. He leaned over and put my seatbelt on for me, I inhaled his scent, not realizing how loud I was.

" What are you sniffing?" Edward asked laughing. as he sat back in his seat. _Uh oh, busted!_

" Uh-uhm... you..." I admitted, I knew I couldn't lie because I was a horrible lier. My cheeks flushed crimson red. He smiled crookedly at me, and shuffled closer to me.

" Did you hear that Edward, Bella likes sniffing you, I bet that's a turn on." Emmett said laughing hysterically in the drivers seat, Edward cheeks flushed, and he looked down for a moment before he reached his hand over and placed in on top of mine. I grabbed his soft, smooth hand and held it tightly.

Emmett must of took tips from Alice because turning every corner, I went flying into Edward. He caught me steadily after the second time and held me against him. I burried my face in his coat to hide my red cheeks. He leaned closer to me, hugging me. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to steady my quickened heartbeat.

Suddenly , my pocket vibrated. I leaned reached into my pocket, trying to keep my position, and held my cellphone under my face. It was a message from Alice.

_Bella! Where are you, how long does it take to drive here! Me and Jasper got here 10minutes ago! Tell Emmett to drive faster._

_-A very irrated Alice. _

I giggled. I felt Edward's eyes on me, so I held up the text message so he could read it. He laughed too. And just as I was about to reply, we pulled up into the driveway. Edward leaned away slightly from me, so he could open the door. He hopped out, then reached back in to lift me out. He carried me in through the garage door, into the hallway where Alice was standing, hand in hand with Jasper. Her face looked annoyed, but when she saw Edward and I , she smiled.

" Okay, Edward carry Bella into the basement, everyone else follow, I have a game we can play!" She ordered, excitedly. Edward did as he was told and so did everyone else.

There basement was very modern and open. There was tons of space, and a big tv. [**A/N SEE LINK ON PROFILE] **

Alice ran into the centre of the room with the tv. She pointed to the sofa's as if to tell us to sit. We all sat anyways on the sofas. Except Emmett who for some reason sat on the floor...

" Okay the game is called, hide 'n' seek, you all know it right?!" She squealed. I nodded. _Why would she want to play hide n' seek? _

" Okay good! Let's play then, who wants to be "it" first?" She asked, jumping up and down, I really had no idea why she was so excited. Emmett raised his hand bouncing up and down while sitting.

"MEE!" His big voice boomed. Alice nodded and she walked over to the stairs, reaching for something on the wall. Suddenly the lights went out.

" Hide and seek IN THE DARK!" She added. _Oh great. I'm already clumsy, then you add two casts and the dark. That equals total clumsiness for me._

" Edward you can help Bella hide, or hide together." She said. I could imagine her winking right at this moment, she probably was. Edward lifted me off the sofa and began walking in the darkness. I could hear footsteps around me, everyone was loking for a spot.

" I know a perfect place." Edward whispered into my ear. I reached up and put my arms around his neck for more support, and leaned in closer. I heard him open some kind of door, and step inside of something. we suddenly sat down, and closed the door. He sat me up in his lap, being careful not to hurt my arm or leg.

" Where are ..?" I began to ask before he pressed his finger gently to my lips. _Oh yeah, I guess people would hear us. _I remembered. He pulled me in closer towards him. I began to realize how strange it was that I am so comfortable around him already.

" READY OR NOT, HERE COMES EMMETT!" He boomed. I could hear him clomping around the basement. " What the hell Jasper!?" he screeched. " Why are you on top of the tv! your sooo gonna' break it!" He whined. I heard a thump and more loud footsteps. They were coming closer towards us. Then they stopped and turned around, and walked back towards where they were before.

" Alice I just heard you cough, and I can see your pink slippers dangling from the tv! I found you!" Emmett squealed. I heard him clapping, and it sounded like he was hopping up and down. I heard Edward softly chuckle into my hair. I looked up and smiled, I wished it wasn't dark so I could see his smile again.

" Bellaaaaaaaa, Edwarddddd, Rosalieeeeeeee. Where are yoouuuuuuuu?" Emmett called out, making the ends of are names extra long. I heard his footsteps walk away from where we were and suddenly there was a loud clomp.

" OWW! Damnit , I broke a nail!" someone called out.

"HAHA Rosalie, you just got yourself out!" Emmett said laughing.

" pfft. Whatevs." Rosalie said, I could hear her walk over to the sofa and sit down. There was only Edward and I left hiding.

After about 20 minutes Emmett finally opened the doors to where we were hiding.

" I FOUND THEM!" He called proudly. He reached out and grabbed me from Edwards lap, and ran with me to the sofa. The lights flickered on, and I could finally see properly.

Emmett set me down , and walked over to Rosalie.

" I don't know about you guys, but I am going to bed," Alice yawned. " Bella I left your pjs in Edwards bathroom, along with your toothbrush." she added, then she grabbed Jasper's hand and ran upstairs. Edward walked over to me, and picked me up to carry me upstairs. He set me down on my bed, and I walked into his bathroom, leaving him to get changed in his bedroom. I shut the door and walked over to the chair. I slipped my pjs on and brushed my teeth swiftly before walking back into the room. Edward sat on his bed in his pjs, reading a book. The lights were already turned off except for the lamp by his bed. I sat on my bed, and pulled the covers over me. Guessing I was ready to go to sleep, Edward turned off the light, and turned on his CD player. There was a soft lullaby playing, and it helped me drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :) IN the next chapter more Bella + Edward:) and a little bit of Mike N!!! woot!**

**Review please it makes me happy.**

**And remember to check out the pictures on my profile of the CULLEN house! :)! Yay! **

**p.s Edward and Bella were hiding in a cupboard. ;)**

**I will Update tommorow!**


	16. Dreaming, where will he take us?

**Here's the next chapter, which is chapter 16 I think ;)**

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Can we make it to 50 reviews? ;)**

**Bella's Point of view ( HER DREAM ):**

_I was all alone in a dark room. There was a light coming from the far edge of the room, and I walked towards it. Suddenly a blue car flung at me, I turned around and tried to run the other way. The room became lighter and Edward was standing a few feet away from me, holding out his hand. I ran towards him trying to get away from the car that was screeching towards me, I screamed loudly as the car missed me by an inch, as Edward pulled my hand, trying to save me. The car flung itself this time at both of us, and I could see who was in it this time. He had an evil grin on his face, and was laughing __devilishly. My blood curdeling scream filled the room, and I turned arounf the see Edwards eyes bulge, and the car sped closer and closer towards us. " NO MIKE NO!" I screamed._

I woke up screaming the same thing I had in my dream. I forced myself to stop when I realized where I was. Edward rushed over to me, just as I began hyperventalaiting.

" Bella! What's wrong?!" Edward asked putting his strong hands on my fragile shoulders. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, and soon enough they flooded down my face. I couldn't speak yet, so I just looked up at him. He sat on my bed, and pulled me closer to him, then wrapped his arms around my fragile body, being careful with my broken arm. I burried my face in his shirt, and sobbed. He pulled my face away from his shirt, and wiped some of my tears away with his smooth fingertips. I buried my face back into his shirt, I couldn't stop crying. For once I didn't care that I was crying in front of Edward, I felt him very gently rub my back, desperatly trying to calm me down. But the tears didn't stop flowing. " Bella, it's okay, it was just a dream." He soothed. But the truth was it wasn't just a dream, it felt so real. Finally after minutes of crying into Edward's shirt, I managed to stop. I felt Edward's eyes on me, so I looked up.

" Are you okay?" He asked softly. I leaned against his shoulder , and relaxed.

" Y-y-yes-s." I stuttered. Without bothering me, and asking what my dream was about Edward began to get up. I was glad he didn't ask, because I would of lied anyways, he didn't need to know about Mike. He held out his hand to help me up, I still wasn't very good at walking on my leg. So Edward picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, and set me on the chair inside.

" Come down for breakfast when your ready," He said calmly, and he shut the door very carefully. I got up, and started to get ready. I desperatly needed a shower, so I got in carefully. This time Alice had bought me strawberry shampoo, I would have to thank her, it was my favorite. After taking a shower, I washed my face , and brushed my teeth. I picked up the outfit that Alice had already neatly layed out for me, and slipped it on. It was a royal blue t-shirt, and a pair of light skinny jeans. I towl dried my hair until it was only slightly damp then I ran a brush through it. After I was done , I hung the towel up to dry, and walked out of the bathroom. I breathed in the scent of Edwards room, never noticing before how nice it smelt. It smelt fresh, almost spring like. I sighed, and walked out the door to the stairs. _Damn, how am I going to get down these? _I thought looking at down at my cast. Suddenly someone was behind me and swiftly picked me up bridal style, and carried me down the stairs. I could tell it was Edward by the scent coming off of him.

He set me down on a chair a stool in the kitchen. Then he began walking over to the fridge. " What would you like for breakfast?" He asked smiling. I stared at him stunned, I definetely wasn't used to being cared for.

" Whatever your having." I answered, giving him a smile in return. I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, and Alice came twirling into the kitchen. [ **A/N SEE PICTURE OF STAIRS ON MY PROFILE, THEY ARE REALLY COOL!:) ] **

" Hey Bella!" She said leaping towards me, she reached her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. " What do you want to do today?" She asked. Before I could answer all the yelled was , " SHOPPING!"

I guess I had no choice. Edward started chuckling, and Alice turned around to face him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you get to come and carry our bags!" She said laughing. Edward frowned, and looked at me, I smiled at him and I couldn't help but laugh too.

" Fine, but then you have to let me take you both somewhere, and you HAVE to go," He replied smugly. Alice and I both looked at eachother. She raised her eyesbrows, and faced Edward.

" Fine!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

I gulped. _Where is he going to take us? _

**Sorry, I am going to stop there. I have to make some cupcakes :)**

**I will write more later today hopefully. **

**Please review, maybe we can make it to 50 reviews! :D**

**Remember to check out the pics on my profile, there is a new one of the stairs!**


	17. Shopping with Alice and blindfolded

**Whoopsies. :) Sorry for updating late! Gah! I was so busy. So I'll make this chapter longer to make up for it.**

**P.S THANKS to all of my reviewers, I MADE IT past 50 reviews!:D *does happy dance!***

Previously:

_" Fine, but then you have to let me take you both somewhere, and you HAVE to go," He replied smugly. Alice and I both looked at eachother. She raised her eyesbrows, and faced Edward._

_" Fine!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him._

_I gulped_. _Where is he going to take us?_

After eating the breakfast Edward had made for me, which I have to admit was delicious. I grabbed the little money I had , and headed out to Alice's porshe, where they were already waiting. Rosalie and Emmett were also coming, but they took Emmett's humogous jeep. Edward waved to me from the back window of the porshe, and pointed at the spot next to him. I laughed, and opened the door, crawling in next to him.

" So Edward, where are you planning on taking us after?" Alice asked, as she pulled out of the driveway.

" That will be a suprise." He answered in his beautiful voice, then he turned around and winked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. _How does he do that to me!?_

Alice groaned, and kept driving. I sat upright, looking out the window at the scenery. That was until Alice evily turned a sharp corner, which sent me ONCE AGAIN flying into Edward. He caught me quickly, expecting it, and hugged me closely to him. He held his arm around my waist and made sure I was sturdy. I snuggled up closer to him, hoping that he wouldn't let go. I could hear Alice giggling, proud of herself, in the drivers seat.

We arrived at the mall around one hour later, since we had to drive out of Forks. The mall was huge! [A/N** SEE LINK ON PROFILE ] **

Alice parked quickly, turned off the car, hopped out of her seat, and opened the back was about to grab my hand when she remembered it was still broken.

Instead Edward hopped out the other side, and came around to my side. He slightly pushed Alice out of the way, and helped me out of the car. He held my hand as we walked to the mall entrance. Alice was ahead of us skipping happily, and humming to herself.

" Where's Jasper today?" I asked curiously, as I saw Rosalie and Emmett get out of the car, and walk towards us.

" He's working." He replied quickly.

" BELLA!" Emmett began running towards me , arms open wide. Edward lightly pushed me behind him, still holding my hand. Emmett frowned.

" I just wanna give her a hug! Common Eddie!" He whined. I giggled, and Edward moved out of the way. Emmett ran towards me.

" Be careful of her arm Emmett!" Edward cautioned. " And don't call me Eddie!" Emmett nodded and hugged me softer than usual. He leaned toward my ear.

" Over protective Eddie." He whispered. Then he let go of me. He smiled widely. Edward grabbed my hand again, and we all began to catch up with Alice who was already at the mall entrance waiting.

" COMON!" She whined. We finally caught up and , walked into the mall. It was an open floor plan, and in the middle of the first floor there were at least 4 escelators going up the next floors. There had to be more than 5 floors from what I could see. _Great, we're gonna be here all day.___

We all decided to split up into groups, the guys, and the we left Edward whispered something to Alice, she giggled , and nodded. I frowned.

Alice grabbed my good hand and started to pull me into a swimsuit store . Rosalie followed behind us, laughing at the horror on my face when Alice showed me the long list of stores she wanted to go to.

As soon as we were in the bikini sotre she picked out at least 20 bikinis for me , and made me try them all on. Her and Rosalie also tried on handfuls. Finally we each found one we liked. I didn't even bother to ask why I would need a bikini in the middle of April. [ **SEE BIKINI PICS ON PROFILE ]. **

After the bikini store , we all went into a dress store. I groaned when I saw the dresses. Alice laughed at me. She smiled widely and I frowned when I saw the size of the store. The store itself had two levels, full of just dresses, and shoes. She pulled me over to the petites section, and started throwing dresses into her arms. I hoped they were all for her, but I gave that hope up when she handed me a pile. I rolled my eyes, and we walked over to the changerooms. I acutally found one I liked. It was a blue strapless dress. Alice found a nice purple one, and Rosalie found a red one.

" Why do we need dresses?" I asked when we were lining up to pay.

" Uh,.." She started ." Every girl needs dresses!" Alice said , happy with her answer. I sighed.

After 6 long painful hours of shopping with Alice and Rosalie, we finally met back up with Emmett and Edward. We were loaded down with bags, when they had one bag each. Edward laughed we he saw Alice. She had at least 30 bags, and you could barely see her face. He grabbed some of the bags off her and we all walked into the parking lot.

This time Edward got into the drivers seat. And Alice pushed me into the passenger seat, while she sat in the back with all of the shopping that didn't fit in the trunk.

" Are you going to tell us , where you are going to take us?" I asked him, when he pulled up onto the highway. He smiled, and shook his head.

" OOHH! I see Emmett's car behind us!" Alice called excitedly from the back. She started searching through the pile of bags, looking for something.

After a while of driving, I felt something being put over my eyes, suddenly I couldn't see a thing, I reached up to take the piece of fabric stopping my vision, when strong hands caught mine. I realized then, the car had stopped moving.

" No Bella, you have to keep the blindfold on, your only aloud to see where we are, once we are inside." Edward chuckled.

" No fair!" I whined. But there was no use fighting against someone who was way stronget than me. I heard someone open the door and shut it, Then I heard the door on my side open, and I was lifted out, and held in strong arms.

" I probably look like I am being kidnapped Edward." I laughed. He laughed softly and held me tighter against him. I could hear Alice skipping beside us. He pushed the doors open and walked inside wherever we were. _Why didn't Alice have to be blindfolded!?_

I was suddenly set down carefully on my feet. And the blindfold was lifted off of my eyes. I stared at the site before me.

" Awesome!" I yelled. And a huge smile spread on my face, as Alice pulled me away, and down the hallway.

**I feel so evil leaving it there! Ah ohwell. I'm updating soon. :) You might be able to guess ;)**

**Reviews make me happy!:)!**


	18. WATER PARK FUN!

**I'm very sorry for leaving it at a cliffie;)**

**Teehee.**

**Here is the next chapter, chapter 18 I think ;)**

**SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE. I have been extremely busy!:( **

**wows.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_I was suddenly set down carefully on my feet. And the blindfold was lifted off of my eyes. I stared at the site before me._

_" Awesome!" I yelled. And a huge smile spread on my face, as Alice pulled me away, and down the hallway._

She pulled me into the changeroom. And pulled out one of her shopping bags.

" Here it is !" She said handing me my new bikini. I smiled, and she pulled out hers too, then Rosalies. We all ran to get changed.

I shut the changeroom door and pulled down my clothes. I scanned my arms and legs, checking for any possible marks that could draw attention. Their were a few faded bruises, and lots of scars. But I could easily pass them off as injuries from being hit by that car, I shuddered at that memory.

I quickly slipped my new bikini on and walked out. Alice and Rosalie were already done, and were brushing their hair. Alice turned around to face me.

She giggled loudly when she saw me, and pulled me out of the changeroom. There Edward and Emmett stood before us waiting. I smiled widely when I saw him, and he grabbed my non-broken hand, Rosalie grabbed Emmetts, and we walked down the stairs. Alice skipped beside us. I glanced over at Emmett laughed at his rubber ducky swimshorts.

" HEY BELLA! Rubber duckies ROCK!" He yelled spitting his toungue out like a two year old. We got down the stairs finally, thanks to Edward I didn't trip once. I stared again at the place before me. The waterslides curved around, leading into pools of water, there was a lazy river, and other interesting attractions. [ **A/N SEE PICTURE ON PROFILE, IT IS OF SPLASH LAGOON, IT'S IN AMERICA, I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN THERE ;) ] **

" Why here?" I asked Edward curiosly.

" I thought we should do something fun, after those long torturing hours of shopping." He said smiling. He whispered it softly so Alice wouldn't hear him.

" OKAY!" Alice screeched. " Who's going with who?" She asked , smiling when she had everyones attention. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and hugged her.

" I'm going with Rosalie !" He yelled. Alice nodded and turned to face us.

" I'm going with Edward and Bella then!" She called, and skipped over to us.

" Okay, we'll all meet back here at..." Alice started , then grabbed Edwards hand to look at his watch." Uh, how about 7 pm, so we can have dinner?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Rosalie and Emmett waved , and ran over to the waterslides.

Edward grabbed my hand as the three of us walked over to the waterslides. There was a pile of innertubes to use while going on the slide. Edward grabbed a double one, and a single one. He held them up and shrugged his shoulders.

" Who's going alone?" He asked. Alice ran over and grabbed the single one. She smiled at both of us, and winked at me.

" I'll go alone." She offered. And with that we all began walking up the stairs to wait in line.

Luckily the lines weren't too busy, so it only took a few minutes to get to the front. The lifeguard pulled the tube , and set it down at the entrance of the slide. I felt queezy, I wasn't very good with rides.

" Lightest in the front." The lifeguard stated._I guess I'm in the front..._ Edward helped me into the front of the tube. Then climbed into the back. Alice was behind us holding her tube, and jumping up and down excitedly. I stared in front of me, and waited to go down the slide. I felt myself begin to shake. Edward had his legs coming around to the front of the tube, and I grabbed hold of them, and squeezed them tightly.

" Bella, why are you shaking?" He asked politly. He reached his warm hands out, and hugged me from behind. Feeling the warmth of his body helped me calm down.

" I just get nervous around waterslides, and stuff like that." I replied, leaning back against him.

Then the lifeguard suddenly pushed us down the slide. I felt myself stiffen up in Edward's strong arms. He held me tightly, and I found myself wishing he would never let go. The tube swirved, and twisted around corners. The water splashed up onto my legs, suprisingly the water was pretty warm. I actaully found myself smiling, When we finally twisted around a corner, and flew into a small pool of water.

Edward let go, and hopped out of the tube. I sat there in the tube, floating in the water, laughing. He came around and lifted me out, he carried both the tube and me safely out of the water.

" Wow, I actually liked that slide." I said , whiping the dripping water off of my face. He smiled, then we heard a scream. We both turned around to see Alice with a huge smile on her face, her mouth hanging open, coming out the end of the slide. As her tube splashed into the pool, it flipped over, soaking her. She popped her tiny head out and giggled. Then skipped out of the pool, dragging the tube that was as big as her.

Alice suddenly gasped, and pointed behind us. We turned around to see what she was pointing at.

Behind the waterslides there was a small ride, that went up to the top, then dropeed a few times. Alice giggled, and clapped her hands, and began running over to the ride. Edward set me down, and grabbed hold of my hand, and we followed Alice. My feet squished in the small pools of water on the ground. There were small kids all around me, running around, and laughing.

Then before I knew it, I was slipping. My feet had lost grip from the ground, and I knew that in less than 2 seconds I would be lying flat on my back. But before I could feel the impact, strong arms caught me.

"Bella, be careful." Edward whispered into my ear. I breathed a sigh of relief.

We only had to wait 5 minutes in line to get on the ride. The man opened the gates, and Alice ran past him, to get the middle seat. She plopped herself down, and smiled widely. I sat in the spot next to her, and Edward sat next to me. I began shivering, which was strange since the air around me was suprisingly warm. The bar then was lifted down onto our laps. Edward layed his hand out onto the bar, and I grabbed it tightly. I had to admit, I was scared... I didn't cope well with rides. Even if they weren't very scary...

The ride began lifting up slowly, and I jumped suddenly in my seat, startled. Edward whipped his head around to look at me.

" Bella, are you okay?" He asked kindly. I nodded and leaned in closer, inhaling his mouthwatering scent. I leaned over until our shoulder touched,_What was I doing! _ then I stopped, and looked up at him, he was smiling , and looking down at me. I smiled back without thinking.

" AHH!" Alice screamed beside me. The ride quickly dropped, and with that my stomach dropped. I bit my lip to hold in my scream. Unlike Alice's playful scream, mine would be out of pure fear.

The ride ended, and I jumped off as soon as possible. I ran out the gates, and headed to the cafe I had saw when we were in the air. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around. His emerald eyes were staring into mine, as he walked up to me.

" Bella! Wait, where are you going?" Alice yelled from behind him. They both caught up to me, and I began walking again.

" I- I just n-need a-a-a drink. " I stuttered. My whole body was shaking. _I definatly am not good with rides!_

" I'll come." Edward offerred. Alice stopped and glanced around.

" Alice!" A faint voice called, I looked around like Alice had been, and then I spotted him. Jasper was waving down from the balcony up near the giftshop. Alice squealed and ran up the stairs, into his arms. Edward turned back to me, and put his hand aorund my waist.

" Lets go get you a drink." He reminded me, giving me my favorite crooked smile. _Oh god, I so badly want to kiss him. WAIT , ah, Bella snap out of it!_

I ordered a small lemonade, and we found a small table with two chairs not far from the water area. I sat down in the small plastic chair, and frowned.

" What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiousity. I laughed then. I would have to tell him the truth.

" I was just hinking about how hard, and uncomfortable these chairs are. And how bad my butt will hurt after sitting down for a while. " I explained smiling.

He chuckled softly, and nodded his head in agreement. _I'm glad someone agrees! _**[ A/N : I HATE those plastic chairs lmao ;) ]**

I sipped my lemonade quickly, and it was soon gone.

" Done?" Edward asked, getting up. I nodded and chucked the cup into the nearest garbage can. Warm, smooth arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't even bother turning around the see who it was. I could tell by the scent that it was Edward. " What next?" He whispered in my ear. It almost sounded seductive... _what NO!_

" How about a water fight!" I called, running away from him, I grabbed a watergun out of a basket and started squirting him. He grabbed a nearby one, and came after me with it. I was doomed!

**A/N: SORRY this took me so long to update. I will update more since I am on my March Break :)!**

**THE next chapter will be the dinner date, and I will try to update tommorow, * crosses fingers*. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. *hugs for all of you!* XD!**


	19. Dinner One Bed

**OKAY . Since I was really mean , and didn't update for a while, here is another chapter. **

**ALSO: I forgot to say thank you for getting me over the 50 review mark!:)**

BPOV:

_" How about a water fight!" I called, running away from him, I grabbed a watergun out of a basket and started squirting him. He grabbed a nearby one, and came after me with it. I was doomed!_

After I had soaked every inch of my body... and Edwards, Edward reminded me that we had to go for dinner at 7. We walked back to the cafe , at 7:15, a little late...

Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were already sitting at their own seperate tables, eating. I sighed. Edward pulled me up to the counter to order some dinner. As we walked by Alice and Jasper's table , Alice giggled at me, I turned back and spat my tongue out at her. _Wow, that was immature..._

" Can I get a slice of pepporoni pizza?" Edward asked the lady at the counter. Then he turned to me, and raised his eyebrow. " What would you like Bella?"

" I can pay for my own food." I whispered to him. He just smiled and shook his head.

" Nope!" he said popping the -p. I groaned, and frowned. _I wish I had the energy to argue!_

" Fine, I'll have a garden salad , please." I told the lady behind the counter. She nodded and went off to get our food. I caught Edward out of the corner of my eye, smirking at me. After the lady came back with our food, Edward grabbed the tray and lead me over the small table we had sat at earlier. He set down the tray and pulled a chair out for me. I couldn't help but laugh at this, it was like he was taking tips from old movies! He walked over and sat down in his chair. Swiftly he passed me my salad, and a bottle of water. I grabbed a fork and stabbed it into the bowl of salad.

" Angry?" He asked, smirking. I frowned.

" You know, I am quite capible of paying for my own food." I said while stabbing the fork into the salad some more. Edward just shrugged , and bit off a peice of his pizza.

" So did you have fun today?" He asked, after he cleared his mouth. I nodded.

" Yeah, I'm suprised actually. Usually I don't like these kinds of places. " I replied, setting down my fork. I pulled over the bottle of water and opened it, taking a large gulp. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Edward decided to break it.

" You know Bella, I've really enjoyed getting to know you over the past few weeks. " He said placing his hand on top of mine. He stared into my eyes, with his smoldering emerald ones, and smiled. I struggled fighting my sudden urge to reach over and kiss him. _To press my lips to his soft smooth ones... AH snap out of it bella!_

" Me too." Was all I could manage to choke out. I took a bite of my salad, and set the fork back down. I chewed quickly and swallowed, almost choking.

" I really like you Bella..." He started, leaning closer to me. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. _He was so perfect. _ Before I had the chance to reply, he pressed his lips lightly against mine. his soft smooth lips against mine felt better than I could of ever imagined. I leaned in closer, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I heard giggling from behind us, but I tuned out, and ignored it, only focusing on how good it felt.

Finally I pulled away, gasping for air. My eyes opened and focused on his.

" Sorry." He said smiling. I shook my head, and smiled back.

" Don't be." I replied. I stuck my fork back into my salad and took another bite.

" Well now you know how I feel..." He said softly . I swallowed my mouthful of food, and gulped. _What am I supposed to say to that!? _I wiped the corners of my mouth with a napkin, and set my hand back on his.

" Edward, you should already know how I feel." I smiled. His face brightened up like a kids on Christmas morning. I had to giggle at that.

We spent another hour talking before Alice skipped over to us.

" Ready to go?" She asked. I looked down and realized I was still in my bathing suit.

" Yeah, lets go get changed." I said, standing up. She shook her head, and held up a bag.

" No, we don't need to , we can get changed after. There is still one more suprise!" She said squealing. _Oh no, not another suprise!_

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me up the stairs. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett followed behind us, trying to keep up.

" Alice slow down!" I squeaked, and she yanked me around a corner. She finally slowed her pace, and waited for everyone to catch up. We were in front of an elevator.

" Emmett, you already put everything up there right?" Alice asked. _Put what... up where!?_

He nodded his read in reply, and Alice clapped her elevator doors opened, and we all stepped in. The song " Hope it Gives you Hell , by the All American Rejects" was playing in the elevator. Emmett began singing along to it, before everyone shushed him. He seriously sounded like a dying duck!

The doors opened to a long hallway. It seemed really modern, and it smelt clean and fresh. We all stepped out of the elevator, casually. Except Emmett who came booming out of the doors and ran down the hallway, and turned a corner. He came back with a cart that held at least 5 luggage bags.

" YAY!" Alice said running towards them. _ What was in them? And where were we..._

" Alice, what's going on?" I asked walking towards her. Everyone else started laughing. I'm guessing everyone knew ... but me.

" We are staying here in the hotel tonight silly!" She replied giggling. " NOW, who's rooming with who?" She asked everyone.

" I'm call rooming with Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. Alice nodded, and threw her a key.

" Then I am SO rooming with Jasper." Alice squealed. She threw the other key at Edward, and kept one for herself. " Edward, you and Bella can share a room." She added.

" GOOD, they definatly need one! DID YOU SEE THEM AT DINNER!" Emmett boomed, then burst out into laughter. The blood rushed to my cheeks, and I burried my head in my hands,

Alice finished passing out the luggage, and we all headed off to our rooms. Emmett and Rosalie were in the room across the hall from us, and Alice and Jasper were in the room beside us.

Edward handed me the room card. I slid it into the slot, flung the door open and gasped.

There was only one bed.

_EEKKKKKKK!_


	20. Hotel Style D or D I love you

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews, for the last two chapters!:) you guys are awesome!**

**Here is the next chapter.... dun dun dun dunnnn..**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**P.S MAKE SURE TO CHECK ON NEW PICS ON MY PROFILE OF THE HOTEL ROOMS, AND OTHER STUFF!**

_Edward handed me the room card. I slid it into the slot, flung the door open and gasped._

_There was only one bed._

_EEKKKKKKK!_

I tried to ignore the fact that there was only one bed, and I wheeled my lugagge over to the side of the room. I opened it and grabbed a pair of pjs.

" I'll be in the bathroom." I called out to Edward, as I walked into the ultra modern bathroom. I tore off my bikini , and threw it into a bag. Then I stepped into the hot steaming shower, it was a great place to think.

_HE KISSED ME! wow._

_I so badly want to tell him I love him._

_WAIT. _

_I love him?_

_I love Edward...?_

_WHAT!_

_What am I going to do about the one bed situation!?_

I shook my head, freeing myself of all thoughts. I finished up my shower, and quickly hopped out, and towl dried my hair. Just then I remembered I haven't texted my mom in a while!

I pulled on my pjs, and rushed out of the bathroom, to get my cellphone. I quickly flipped it open. Thankfully there was zero messages. _She must be busy..._

I texted her quickly.

_Hey Mom,_

_I haven't talked to you in a while, so I decided to send you a message._

_How are you and Phil?_

_Things are going great for me , here in Forks. Well except the part when I got hit by that car!_

_But I have alot of new friends. _

_Text me back soon:)_

_Love, Bella_

_xoxo._

I pressed the send button, and threw my cell back into my bag. I looked around the empty room and sighed. Edward had gone to take a shower, and everyone else was in their own rooms. I flung myself at the bed, and relaxed. I curled up on my side, and held my legs to my chest. I was just about to shut my eyes when...

TAP TAP TAP.

_Ugh. _I sat up and slugged over to the door, I opened it to an overly excited Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. They all pushed past me and ran to the couches.

" Hey Bella!" Alice squealed, hugging me. She looked around the room, her hands on her hips.

" Where's Eddie?" Emmett asked from the sofa.

" Oh, he's in the shower still I think..." I began. The bathroom door then suddenly opened, and Edward stepped out. He was already in a t-shirt and boxers.

" GREAT! " Alice squealed clapping her hands. " Now everyone sit down!" Alice ordered. I quickly sat down on one of the sofas, and Edward sat down next to me.

I shuffled over to sit closer to him, and he pulled me into his lap. I felt a blush coming on...

" OKAY." Alice began. " We are going to play, dare or dare HOTEL STYLE!" She screeched, clapping loudly. I gulped.

" I'll go first. Emmett , dare or dare?" Alice asked. Emmett rubbed his hands together , and smiled.

"DARE!" He boomed.

" Okay, Emmett. I dare you to call the hotel service line, and ask them for a box of condoms." Alice said quickly. Emmett dropped his jaw, and everyone laughed.

" Fine." He snapped, and ran over to the phone. pressed a button then turned to face us.

" Hello, is this the hotel service line?" He asked. " Okay, yes. Yes, I need something." He continued. Everyone in the room chuckled, even Emmett. " Yes, I need a box of condoms please." He said with a huge grin on his face. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" His big voice ehcoed throughout the room. " I AM OUTRAGED!" He said , then slammed the phone down. I burst out into hysterics.

Alice finally sat up and wiped her eyes filled out tears of laughter. " Okay Emmett, you pick someone." She choked out.

" I pick Edward!" He called, and pointed directly towards where Edward and I were sitting. " Dare or dare?"

" Dare obviously." Edward replied. Emmett quickly glanced around the room, and grinned evily.

" 7 minutes in heaven with Bella." He said smirking. " In the closet." He said pointing to a door. I gulped.

" NO CHICKENS!" Alice added. Edward sighed, and lifted me from his lap. He pulled me closer to his chest, and carried me over to the closet, and opened the door.

It was a normal sized closet, like the one I had back home. He shut the door behind him and sat down , with me still in his lap. I breathed out heavily.

I could hear giggling from outside the door. They were all probably waiting for us to say something. In the closet it was pitch black, and all I could see was the light coming in from under the door,

" What are the expecting us to do." I whispered into Edwards ear. He pulled some hair away from my face, and bent closer to my ear.

" Something that will make them laugh, I'm thinking." He replied softly. I could smell his sweet breath against my face. And I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closer to inhale the tempting scent.

He set his warm hand on my cheek, and leaned in closer to me. Again, I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closer and closer, until I pressed my lips to his smooth ones.

Edward placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me in closer towads him. Our lips crashed against one anothers again. Our lips moving in sync with one anothers, before the door flung open.

" AHH! My eyes!!!!!!!!" Emmett squealed. He slammed the door closed. I pulled away and laughed. I tried to hide my embarrasment as we both walked out of the closet, but I felt my cheeks burn bright red.

" It's my turn." Edward finally said breaking the silence, and we both sat back down on the sofa. " Alice , dare or dare?"

" The first one!" Alice squealed. She didn't even seem nervous.

" Okay Alice." Edward started. He smirked and rubbed his hands together evily. " I dare you to go and get your favorite article of clothing from your suitcase, and cut it into pieces!"

Everyone gasped.

" EDWARD! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Alice yelled, and bursted out of the room. When she left , everyone began laughing.

Around five mintues later she came back in holding a pink dress, and frowned. She walked towards the small kitchen area, and grabbed a pair of scissors.

" I will so get you back for this." She sneered, before cutting the dress into pieces. She finished, and threw the remains away, and settled back into Jasper's arms.

" Bella, dare or dare?" She asked, smiling. _She wouldn't get revenge on me would she!? What are my choices here..._

" Uh, dare." I replied fidgeting in my seat.

" Bella, Since there is only one bed in this room." She began. _Oh no! _"I dare you and Edward to share it tonight, since I'm guessing one of you was planning to sleep on the sofa." She finished , smirking.

I gulped.

" Fine." I snapped. I gave her an evil glare, and it return she gave me a smile.

After another hour of playing dare or dare HOTEL STYLE, everyone decided to go to bed. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all left the room to head back into their suites.

I let out a yawn, before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. _Tonight was going to be ... interesting. _

After putting it off long enough I shut off the tap water, and walked back into the main room. Edward was sitting on the couch reading, which gave me the idea to do the same. I grabbed my favorite book and settled down on the bed to read. I flipped open the the first page before my vibrating phone interupted me.

I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

" Hello?"

" BELLA!" Alice squealed into the phone. I held the phone away from my ear. _Ow that hurt!_

" Yes Alice?" I asked her, slowly and carefully pressing the phone back to my ear.

" What are you and Edward doing?" She asked , softer this time.

" Reading, well we were into you interupted me." I replied, with a hint of annoyance in my voice,

" Oh, well make sure you remember the dare tonight!" She warned me. " BECAUSE I will know if you cheated Isabella Marie Swan!" She said laughing, before she said goodnight and hung up.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the mood to read anymore, so I quickly shut my book, and set it on the nightstand. Edward looked at me, and also shut his book, and began wlaking towards the bed.

" Want to watch a movie?" He offered, sitting himself down beside me.

" Sure." I shuffled over and leaned against his shoulder. He sneaked his arm around my waist, and pulled my in closer. He grabbed a fleece blanket from the end of the bed, and pulled it over us.

" Any requests?" He asked as he scanned through the movie channel options. My eyes flickered scanning the screen. I sighed, there was nothing particularily that I wanted to watch. " How about Twilight?" I nodded. I'd never heard of it... but it sounded interesting.

The movie started, and Edward pulled me closer to him. I moved willingly, and rested my head on his shoulder.

" You know Bella, If you want me to, I'll still sleep on the sofa. Alice won't know..." He said, trailing off. I didn't actually want him to, but I couldn't think of what to say.

" No! " I choked out. " I'm comfortable I said moving even closer to him. He chuckled and focused his attention of the tv screen. The movie was strange... they all had the same names as us! Wow! ** [ A/N Sorry I just couldn't help myself XD! ]**

The movie continued on, and I almost felt like yelling at the girl "Bella" as she made her way to the ballet studio.

" NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, as the evil vampire James came onto the screen. Ah! He just looked so... EVIL! I burried my face in Edward's shirt. He stroked my hair, and bent down.

" Bella, it's okay, it's just a movie." Edward whispered in my ear trying to sooth me. I finished watching the movie, glad it was a happy ending. I was just about to clap when suddenly that stupid red-head came back onto the screen, and smiled evily. I clenched my fists, but clapped anyways.

Edward reached for the light beside the bed, and flicked it off. I curled up beside him, still lying close to him. I rested my head on his warm chest, and closed my eyes. I felt his strong arms hug me, keeping me in place.

" Good night Bella." He whispered.

" I love you." I whispered back. _WAIT WHAT! _The words were out of my mouth, before I could think. Although I never regretted saying them.

" I love you too." He replied. I relaxed fully then, and drifted off to sleep in his warm, strong and loving arms.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Please don't kill me!:P I had an EMERGENCY shoe shopping crisis! And also the weather has been so nice, and I actually went outside!**

**:)**

**I'll update tommorow hopefully!:P**

**THANKS to all of my reviewers! **

**Please review:)**


	21. Breakfast and WHAT THE HELL EMMETT!

**A/N Heyyy! :) You don't hate me right?:P This was a pretty quick update! I've beeen busy working on a website for Twilight, well actually 2 websites. I'll post them on my profile if anyone cares!:P They have updates for the Twilight movies, countdowns, music etc. Okay, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. * Happy dances * We are almost at 100!!!!!!! Can we make it? :O!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything..:(**

_" I love you." I whispered back._ _WAIT WHAT! The words were out of my mouth, before I could think. Although I never regretted saying them._

_" I love you too." He replied. I relaxed fully then, and drifted off to sleep in his warm, strong and loving arms._

" SO YOU AREN'T A BUNCH OF CHICKENS!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Alice's pixie face right over me. I groaned.

" Alice, I'm still tired." I moaned, then flung the blanket over my head. I turned over and felt something beside me. I peaked over the blanket. Edward! I set my head back on his chest, and closed my eyes.

" You're gonna' miss breakfast!" Alice whined. I heard Edward above me groan.

" Fine." I snapped, sitting up, and crawling over top of Edward, and hopped off the bed. " I get the shower first!" I called back to Edward. I began running to the bathroom. I heard him hop off the bed.

" No fair!" He called back , running after me. I reached the bathroom first and shut the door quickly, locking it. I heard his body slam against the door. Laughing, I hopped into the shower.

KNOCK KNOCK . " Bella, I'm going to slide your clothes under the door!" Alice squealed.

" Okay." I replied, and I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around my shivering body. I glanced towards the door, and saw hands trying to push a bag of clothing under. Instead, I just decided to open the door, and take them from her. As I opened the door, I was met face-to-face with a set mesmerizing emerald eyes. _Oh no. _He smiled.

" Here's your clothes." He whispered, and gently handed me the clothes. I knew that my cheeks were probably the color of a red fire truck by now. And I felt the sudden urge to kiss his beautiful lips, but I resisted. That was until he pressed his lips to mine. Maybe he had an urge too? I didn't care. I leaned closer, forcing more passion into the sudden kiss. He set his hand on the back of my head, scrunching my dripping wet hair. He pulled away too soon after that...

I breathed in the scent of his breath, it smelt so good. Even in the morning!

" Go get changed. " He said as he stood up. He gave me a wink and a smile as I walked back into the bathroom to change.

Alice had picked out a grey spaghetti strapped tanktop, darkwash skinny jeans, and there was a dark blue button up coat in the bottom of the bag. I pulled the tank top over my head, and slipped the skinny jeans on. Leaving the coat in the bag for later. I grabbed my own sweater, and pulled it over my bony arms.

I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was standing right in front of me.

" My turn!" He called running into the bathroom. I giggled, and walked over to another mirror to blow dry my hair.

Finally when we were both ready, we met everyone else in the hallway. Emmett was dancing at the end of the hall, and on the floor was a CD player blaring the song "Ice Ice Baby". **[ A/N If you don't know this song listen to it on youtube! Lmao! ] **

I burst out laughing as Emmett failed an attempt to break dance. I have to admit... it was a pretty sad attempt. He spotted me, and started bounding towards me. _Oh crap!_

" BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emmett cried, as he approached me, he pulled me into one of his deathly bear hugs.

" C-can't breathe!" I choked out. So instead he picked me up over his shoulder, and began running towards the elevator. " Emmett let me down!" I groaned. As I hit the middle of his back with my fist.

" Bella stop! Your tickling me!" He giggled. _That shows how strong I am..._

I stopped hitting his back, and glanced around, looking at the world upsidedown. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were running behind us trying to catch up as we ran into the elevator. We all squished in, and finally Emmett set me down. I fell down as soon as my feet toached the ground. Whoa, I was dizzy.

Edward bent down and picked me up bridal style. I reached up and put my arms around his neck.

" Emmett, your mean!" I spat my tongue out at him like a 5 year old. And everyone laughed. The elevator doors opened, and we walked through the lobby. I felt eyes on me, as Edward carried me over to the breakfast room.

" Oohh! Look! Eddie and Bellie home from the honey moon!" Emmett giggled in a nasally voice. I growled. _Wait... I growled?_

Edward set me down so I could choose my breakfast. We all sat down at a long table, and chowed down are food.

After that we all packed up are bags, and piled into Edward's volvo. I curled up in the back beside Emmett and Rosalie. It was going to be a long ride back.

**A/N : SORRY that was such a short chapter. I KNOW. And nothing really happened in it. It was just a filler. NEXT chapter I want to do a car special, of what they do on the way back, any ideas? Please PM or Review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll write it ASAP.**

**ALSO: I HAVE NEW PICS OF ROSALIE'S, ALICE"S AND BELLA'S WINTER OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE. ALSO I WILL POST MY SITE LINKS ... if anyone cares:P**

**Reviews make me happy:)**


	22. Strip it! PUNCHBUGGY!

**A/N : Whoops:P Sorry about the wait... 4 DAYS! Ahh I'll try to never do that again.:(. Another crisis came up:( IT'S SPRING AND I HAVE NO SPRING CLOTHES!XP I had to go shopping... it was completely necessary. Also I went to a Twilight Midnight Release Party. Did you all get your DVDS? I got the 2disc, it's amazing:D**

**I took some of your ideas, and I'll list who they are from at THE END of this chapter!:D **

**Some of you have said you don't want Mike in the story... but he is part of my main plot! Lmao I have to use him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... :(**

_After that we all packed up are bags, and piled into Edward's volvo. I curled up in the back beside Emmett and Rosalie. It was going to be a long ride back._

I sat squished in the middle between Rosalie and Emmett. Alice was on the other side of Rosalie and Jasper was in the front beside Edward. We had to squish four people in the back, but I didn't mind at least I was warm!

" OHH! I brought my barbie CD!" Emmett squealed, bouncing up and down in his seat. I grabbed hold of my legs, and pulled then up onto the seat, hugging them.

" There is nothing in the world that would make me play that." Edward mumbled from the front. I giggled.

" Pfft. You secretly love barbie Eddie. I know you do... you used to play with Alice's when you were younger, REMEMBER!" Emmett protested from beside me, his booming voice rung in my ears.

" EDWARD THAT WAS YOU!?" Alice growled. " In that case you have horrible style... they were always badly dressed."

I heard Edward mumble to himself in the front, and he started the car.

" Jazzie, I want to sit beside you." Alice whined, giving him the famous Alice Cullen pout face. Even I couldn't resist that face...

Jasper reached his hand out and took a hold of Alice's tiny one. I sighed, as Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove for a long hour. I listened to my Ipod, and leaned my head on Emmett's big shoulder, closing my eyes.

" GAS STOP!!!!!" Emmett suddenly cried from beside me.

" Ohh! Maybe they'll have slushies!" Alice squealed, and hopped out the door, when we were parked. I followed everyone else inside the store, and began wandering through the isles.

_magazines, candy, food, cameras, toiletries, _I walked past all of the isles, quickly scanning them. Then I felt my heart almost stop beating,.. he was here,

I felt a wave of fear wash over me, and my bottom lip trembled, my knees weakened and threatened to collapse. I had to think fast.

I turned back into the previous isle, and ran towards Emmett. I tugged on his jacket, my small hand trembeling.

" Hey Be-" I cut him off.

" Can we go now?" I asked ugently. He nodded, after looking at me strangely, and I shuffled out the door beside him, making sure I couldn't be seen. I held back my tears the whole way. 

_Why was Mike here!?_

We reached the car, without either of us saying another word. Suddenly Emmett smiled, and gave a thumbs up to whoever was inside the car. He hopped in the back, and shut the door. I was just about to open it when I realized the back was full. The only empty seat was in the front.

I spat my tongue out at everyone in the back, and climbed into the front seat.

"Better than being squished beside you Emmett!" I joked, as we pulled out of the parking lot. Everyone chuckled.

" WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME!?" Alice asked, squealing. I looked back at her , raising one eyebrow. _A game would help me clear my mind..._

" What kind of game?" I asked, suddenly more interested.

" Okay, well it's called punch buggy strip..." she began. I gulped. " Okay, so if you see a punch buggy you call out the color, then you pick a victem. Whoever you pick , you can choose ONE article of clothing you want them to take off. And whoever is still in it in the end WINS!" She finished, smirking. " Anyone up to it? Or are you all a bunch of chickens...?"

" I'LL PLAY!" Emmett boomed, his voice filling the small space. Everyone else just nodded.

" Okay, let the games begin." She smiled. And with that everyone, except Edward who was driving, began to look out the windows. Edward reached out to turn on the radio, brekaing the sudden silence. The song " My Life would suck without you- Kelly Clarkeson" started blaring through the speakers.

" OH EM GEE! I L.O.V.E THIS SONG!" Emmett squealed. He reached into a storage space, and grabbed a hair brush holding it up to his mouth. When the lyrics began Emmett started screeching the words. THE RETURN OF THE DYING DUCK!

" MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUTTTTTTTT YOUUUUUUUU!"

" Emmett shut up!" Edward complained. I reached forward to turn of the radio, but Emmett caught my arm.

" EMMETT THAT'S MY HAIRBRUSH!" Alice growled, and snatched it out of his hands.

" PUNCH BUGGY!" Edward suddenly yelled. Quickly the music went off, and Edward smiled.

" No fair! I was just about to call that one. " Alice pouted. Crossing her arms.

" I said it first, so I pick Bella." He grinned. I gulped. _He wouldn't..._

" Since this is just the first one, Bella take off your coat." He said sighing. I took it off without complaint, and threw it on the floor. _It could of been a lot worse..._

" Pfft, what a wimp." Emmett giggled. I went back to looking out the window, and soon I found myself shivering.

" Turn the heat up Edward, before you freeze your girlfriend." Rosalie said, smacking the back of Edward's seat. _ Wait...! Did she just say I was Edward's girlfriend...?_

I decided to ignore it, and started lean closer to the hot air coming out of the air vents.

" Sorry about that." Edward apologized, quickly giving me a peck on the cheek, when we were stopped at a red light.

**10 Minutes later...**

" PUNCH BUGGY!!!!!!!" Jasper called out. The sudden noise made me jump in my seat.I turned around to face the back of the car. " Alice!" Jasper said , looking directly at her.

" Fine." She mumbled, giving him the death glare.

" Okay, then ..." He paused for a moment. " Take your bra off." He finished, smiling evily. Alice gawked. Everyone else laughed.

" UGH!" Alice groaned. She managed to take off her bra, without removing any other clothes , and threw it at Emmett's head.

" AHH! Attack of the hot pink bra! " He screamed. " Oh! It's shiny!"

Alice glared at Jasper... probably planning her revenge.

" PUNCH BUGGY!" She screeched. I glanced out the window to see a yellow punch buggy drive past. " JASPER!"

" Uh oh." He mumbled.

" Take off your pants." She smirked, and looked him right in the eye.

" You're an evil little pixie." He sighed, while taking his pants off.

" That's why you love me." She giggled. Jasper now sat in his yellow boxers, they were covered with rubber duckies...

" HEY! THOSE ARE MY BOXERS!" Emmett complained. " My favorite ones too." He finished, pouting.

" Uh... I borrowed them..." Jasper sunk in his seat, and Alice hugged him tightly, whispering something into his ear. Whatever she said to him, made him suddenly perk up.

I glanced at the window to see a polka dot punch buggy drive by.

" PUNCH BUGGY!" I yelled. I was grinning now. Everyone turned to look at me. I focused on Edward. " Edward, lose the shirt." I smirked. And he gawked.

" It's on." He smiled. When we stopped at another red light, he quickly slipped his shirt off, and threw it to me. I gawked at his perfect chest. Then looked down at his blue v-neck t-shirt he had taken off. I inhaled the scent coming off of it, and held it tightly in my small hands.

5 punch buggys and 5 strippings later...

Alice was left with her underwear and a tanktop, Rose had her top, bra and underwear on, Emmett and Jasper were down to just their boxers, Edward had his pants and boxers on, and I was in my bra ,a tank top, underwear, and my shoes.

I couldn't even imagine what the cars driving past us were thinking...

" PUNCH BUGGY!" Edward called out. Sure enough a green punch buggy was in view. I sighed. " Bella, take off your shoes." He said, winking at me. _Oh crap, I'm definatly out now... no way I'm stripping down further. _I slipped off my shoes, and set them down on the floor, crossing my legs in my seat.

" PUNCH BUGGY!" Emmett cried out from the back. Rose groaned. " Rose lose the top." Emmett said grinning madly. She shot him the Rosalie death glare, and slipped off her top.

" I guess I'm out then." She sighed. " I'm not going any further, while I'm in this car." Emmett pouted.

" Ahh, me too." Alice added.

" Oh and me!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

" It's just Edward and Bella now!" Alice squealed. " Next one to find a punch buggy wins!"

I turned directly to the window beside me, and watched closely. Around 5 minutes later I spotted something... but it was too late.

" PUNCH BUGGY!" Edward called out in delight. I groaned in defeat. " Bella, take off your top." He sounded proud of himself. I hesitated, but then slipped my tank top over my head.

" Edward wins!" Alice called. " OH and since we are almost home, I want to announce that we will all be sleeping in the basement tonight!" She added.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

I could only imagine what she had in store for payback... when we pulled into the driveway.

**A/N : Was that long enough to make up for this chapter being so late:)? I hope you liked it:P It took me forever to write. I will try to update tommorow, since I'm not busy. OH AND I WOULD like to thank you all for getting it past the 100 reviews mark! You guys are awesome!:)**

**And I would like to thank " AdoptedCullen" for the idea of Mike at the Gas Station:)! You genious!:P**

**And I would also like to thank "evershort" for the karaoke idea!!:P **

**Reviews make me happy!!!! Can we get 10 for this chapter??:O**

"

"


	23. Would you rather? Never let go

**A/N : You guys make me soo happy:) sorry AGAIN for the lateness of this chapter.**

**This one is the big sleepover in the basement, and Alice gets her revenge! :D THANK YOU REVIEWERS:D**

_I could only imagine what she had in store for payback... when we pulled into the driveway._

We walked through the front door before I realized I was exhausted. I slumped on the sofa in the living room, and set my head back on a pillow.

" BELLA! You can lay down in the basement, lets goooo!" Alice whined. Edward came over , and lifted me off the sofa, cradeling me in his arms.

" Thank you." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. He chuckled and carried me down the stairs and into the basement, then sat down on the sofa with me still in his arms. I decided I didn't want to move, so I closed my eyes, and tightened my grip on his shirt. Quickly I drifted off the sleep in his protecting and loving arms.

" Bella, Bella love." A soft voice whispered, I was lightly being shaked. " Time to wakeup."

I groaned, but opened my eyes. "What time is it?"

" It's 5:30pm, you've been asleep for a few hours. Everyone else is upstairs making dinner. " He replied. I climbed out of Edwards arms, and stretched my arms and legs.

" Okay, lets go."

We walked up the stairs, hand in hand. As we walked onto the main floor, I smelt something burning. Apparentally, so did Edward.

" What's burning!?" He called out, walking faster towards the kitchen. We walked in , everyone was standing around the oven.

" Emmett burnt the pizza!" Alice shouted. Emmett turned to face us, and he pouted. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing, collapsing on the floor.

" Bellaaa, it's not funny!" Emmett whined. That just made me laugh louder. Edward kneeled down beside me , and picked me up. He set me on top of the counter, and kissed my forehead. I finally started to calm down. _His lips were so tempting..._

" I'll make it this time." Esme replied, as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled widely. "So did you all have fun?"

" YES!" Emmett boomed. " And you should'a seen Eddie and Bellie, they..."

Edward cut him off. " EMMETT!"

" Never ever EVER call me Bellie again!" I pleaded. Emmett just spat out his tongue, and opened a bottle of coke.

" Alright, everyone go sit down somewhere, I'll call you when dinners ready. " Esme said, as she searched through her fridge.

Alice jumped onto Jasper's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Oh can i have a piggy back Emmy!?" Rosalie smiled. Emmett nodded, and Rosalie jumped on his back. Edward walked back towards me, and turned around.

" Hop on Bella. It only fair!" Edward grinned. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me off the counter. All three guys turned to face eachother.

" READY , SET, GO!!!!!" Emmett cried. Before I had time to protest, all three of them began running with us on their backs. I tightened my grip around Edward's neck, and hugged myself closer.

" FIRST ONE UP THE STAIRS IN EDWARD'S ROOM WINS!" Jasper called from behind us. We were ahead of everyone, now running up the stairs. My stomach dropped from the movement. Edward raced around a corner, bursting into his room, he pulled me off his back, and gently threw me on the bed, jumping on it after me. Jasper and Alice were next around the corner. Jasper pulled Alice off his back and held her bridal style. Rosalie and Emmett were last in the room, they were both walking.

" It crossed the line when my high heel fell off." Rosalie explained, examining her all too perfect nails.

**10 minutes later...**

" DINNER!" Esme called from downstairs. Emmett was the first to burst out of the room, Jasper right behind him. Alice skipped down the stairs, while Rosalie just walked carefully. Edward ended up carrying me, since I still had that bulky cast on.

Emmett took a big bite into a piece of cheese pizza. " YUM! So much better than the one I cooked!"

I had to admit, it was actually really good pizza. After dinner we all thanked Esme.

" Bella sweetie, Carlisle said he will take the cast off for you tonight once he is home from his shift." Esme said. I nodded before Alice began to drag me upstairs.

" Okay Bella! SPILL." She squealed once we were sitting on her bed. I looked at her with my best confused expression. " OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! EDWARD! I know you love him!"

" Uh..." I sighed, there was no way of getting out of this. " ...Yeah, I like him." Her face brightened up emensly, and she began bouncing on the spot. _Over hyperactive pixie..._

" I KNEW IT!" She screeched. Before I knew it , she pushed me in her bathroom and threw in my pyjamas. " Get changed so we can start this sleepver!" I closed the door, grumbling under my breath,

I pulled my clothes off, and examined myself in the mirror. All of my bruises were gone, only scars were left. Memories that would haunt me forever...

I shook my head, and slipped my pyjamas on, rushing out the door.

" Bella, Carlisle is ready to take off your cast. Go down to his office, Edward will show you the way." Alice blurted out. Edward suddenly appeared in the room, and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, as we walked down the long hallway. We stopped at the end of the hall, turning into a white room. Carlisle was there sitting, waiting, on a black chair. He smiled when he saw me.

" Ready to get the cast off?" He asked patting a medical table beside him. I nodded, and Edward lifted me up onto the table. Carlisle started poking, and prying at the cast, I decided to face Edward instead of looking. He was grinning at me, his hand around my waist. It was amazing how comfortable I felt when I was with him.

Soon enough, Carlisle had finished taking the cast off. I slowly moved my leg, it was still aching a bit, but nothing compared to how it felt before. Edward lifted me back off the table.

" Thank you." I smiled at Carlisle, as Edward carried me out of the room.

" Alice wants us to all meet in the basement now." Edward laughed. As soon as we reached the basement the smell of freshly popped popcorn hit me. I heard a rush of footsteps run towards us.

" BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emmett came running at me. My eyes bulged, and I burried myself in Edward's chest. Emmett giggled, and took my from Edward's arms, he lifted me under my arms, and spun me around.

" Emmett, I'm dizzy!" I spat, laughing. He finally set me down, I would of collapsed if Edward hadn't caught me. Alice spun around the corner, dragiing Jasper with her.

" Let's have some fun!" She squealed. She dragged me around the corner into the main part of the basement. " WE ARE GOING TO PLAY WOULD YOU RATHER!"

Everyone agreed, although I did grugdingly, and we sat in a circle.

" Okay, I'm sure most of you know how to play, but I'm going to twist it up!" She began. " Okay, so whoever's turn it is, says to options, to ask someone else. The victem will pick one of the options, and they will actually have to do it!"

I groaned.

Everyone else was excited though , so I forced a smile.

" Okay, I'll go first!" Alice said, sitting back down. She glanced around the circle for a minute before her eyes met Rosalie's. " Rosalie! Would you rather let Emmett wear your favorite bra..." Rosalie shot her a death glare. "... or lick Edward's foot!"

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Rosalie of course. She stood up and ran upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with a metalic purple bra in her hands, she threw it at Emmett.

" Put it on." She smirked at him. Emmett grinned, pulling his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. He threw his shirt at me, hitting me in the face. I growled, and peeled it off. When I could see again, the site was hilarious. Emmett stood up dancing around in Rosalie's purple bra, that was WAY to small for him.

" OH EMM GEE, I LOOK HOT!" Emmett said, licking his lips. Rosalie got up and started to dance with him. Who cares if there was no music!

Eventually they both sat back down, Rosalie preparing to victimize. She suddenly glanced towards Jasper. " Jasper! Would you rather tell Esme that you got Alice pregnant! OR... would you rather wear Alice's underwear on your head for the rest of tonight. " She smirked. A small giggle burst through my lips.

Jasper sat in silence for a moment before grinning and turning to Alice. " Take off your underwear babe." He grinned. Alice giggled, and ran over to the bathroom. SHe came out in under a minute with a hot pink thong in her hands, she handed it to Jasper.

" Have fun!" She squealed. Jasper streatched the thong, and pulled it ovre his head. Everyone erupted into laughter, it looked ridiculous!!!!

After playing the game for a while more, I ended up wearing Edward's shirt, he had no shirt on but he did have Emmett's llama slippers on! We got up from the floor, I stretched.

" Time for bed." Alice sighed, yawning. I nodded, and walked over to the matresses on the floor, hand in hand with Edward. Before we could reach the matresses, a huge force hit me, Edward and I both were pushed into a small room, the door slammed in our face. The room was pitch dark, but I could hear giggling from outside. Then a key locked the door...

" Alice!" Edward groaned. I glanced around the room, barely making up the shapes of the objects, a clothing closet. It wasn't to big either. I realized I was siiting on a few scrunched up blankets, and around me there were a few fluffy pillows. They had locked us in here for the night...

" Have fun! " A voice giggled from the other side of the door. ALICE!

Edward sighed, and shuffled closer to me, putting his arm around my waist. He pulled me down, so we were lying on the floor, and pulled a blanket over us. Before I could speak, his lips were over mine. His scent was possibly even better then before, and I reached up to twirl my fingers in his soft bronze hair, his hands wrapped around my back, holding my closer to him.

I knew one thing was for sure at this moment.

I never wanted to let go...

**OMG: you probably all HATE me, and I don't blame you if you do. *hides from pitchforks* I haven't updated in a week!D:**

**I'm soo horrible:( I'll try to update quicker next time:D NEXT CHAPTER DRAMA STARTS!**


	24. The small scream , a cry for help

**Okay, quick enough:P? Still a little late though... Thank you all of my reviewers fr not totally hating me :D**

**DRAMA STARTS!:D**

_**I knew one thing for sure, I never wanted to let go...**_

I sudden burst of light , awoken me from my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes carefully, to a pixie face smiling at me.

" I knew you and Edward would have fun!" She said winking, then she rushed out of the closet, leaving the door open behind her. I looked down at myself, realizing I was only wearing Edward's shirt and my underwear... what happened to my pants?

A sudden memory let me relax, I had kicked them off before I went to sleep, it had been to hot. I sighed. I glanced towards Edward, he was still sleeping soundlessly, his chest was bare, and he was only in his blue boxers. I giggled, and his eyes fluttered open, he smiled at me and reached his arms out. I snuggled into them. His chest was unusually cold, and it made me flinch.

" Sorry love. I guess we should go get ready for the day." He sighed. I nodded, and we headed upstairs.

He let me take a shower first in his bathroom, so I tried to be quick. I quickly shampooed my hair, and rinsed. I towel dried my hair hastily, and once I was dressed, walked out of the room. To my suprise Edward was already outside the door, showered and ready. I raised my eyesbrow.

" I used Alice's bathroom." He explained. I nodded, and we walked downstairs for breakfast.

Esme had made chocolate chip pancakes, which Emmett was quickly scarfing down. There was only a few left on the plate. Edward quickly fled over to them, and grabbed them, walking back over to me he smiled.

" Saved the last few." He winked at me. He set the plate down at the counter, and pulled up two stools for us.

After we finished eating, I began to head downstairs, but a hard grip on my shoulder caought me. I let out a small yelp, before the hand turned me around, I was met face to face with... Emmett, smiling. _phwef!_

" Bella can you work my shift at the cafe'? I have plans with Rosalie..and..." I cut him off.

" Sure, when do I start?" I asked. He grinned.

" Right now...if that's okay, I'll drive you." He replied casually. I nodded, and ran upstairs to use the bathroom first. After I was done, I quickly ran downstairs, rushing out the door to Emmett's jeep. He was there already , waiting. I hopped up into the jeep, and we were on our way.

We were there in no time, his whole family drove like maniacs! Before I left he stopped me.

" Bella, I'll leave my car here so you can drive back, Rosalie's picking me up here anyways in five minutes." I nodded. " Here's the keys." He handed me the keys, I thanked him, and walked into the cafe. I was met there by a tall man , maybe 19? He had brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. His name tag read "Greg".

He glanced over, and smiled when he saw me, waving. " You must be Bella! " he greeted, walking towards me. " I'm Greg, you're filling in for Emmett right? I'm one of his employees, and his friends."

" Nice to meet you Greg." I grinned, and shook his hand. " Yes, I'm filling in for Emmett, what position?"

" Well, you can serve, or do the cash if you like." He replied quickly, glaring at me with his deep blue eyes. I agreed to do the cash.

5 hours later my shift was over, I swiftly gathered my belongings from my locker and headed for the exit door.

" Bye Bella! Remember your shifttomorrow at 8:00am sharp. " Greg called out to me. I sighed.

" Bye, and I will." I mumbled. I pushed open the glass door and immediately felt the harsh icy wind on my cheeks. I stopped for a moment breathing in the fresh icy air, but it burned my throat. Quickly, I started walking to my car, keeping my head down so the wind wouldn't sting my eyes. Suddenly I bumped into something... or someone. I looked up into dark eyes gleaming at me. I suddenly felt frightened and opened my mouth to let out a piercing scream. But before I could his hand flew over my mouth, and instead I let out a muffled scream that most likely no one heard. He put his other hand around my thin waist and lifted me over his shoulder. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and I tried to scream some more. But it was no use, no one would hear me. The last thing I felt was a strong impact to my head, before I quickly sinked into unconsciousness...

**EPOV: Edward's point of view :D**

I walked out to my volvo, a.k.a my baby, ready to go suprise Bella. I felt like dancing! She was going to love what I had planned. I started the car, and drove in the direction of the cafe'. I glanced at the clock. Her shift would be over in... OH CRAP. I was late, it was already over. I sped up, hoping I could catch her.

I ran into the cafe's back doors, right into Greg.

" Where's Bella?" I gasped.

" She left a few minutes ago." He replied, then walked off. I slumped my shoulders, I would have to suprise her when we got back home...

I was about to exit from the backdoors when I heard a small familier scream from out front. My head snapped up, and I quickly changed my direction to the front door. I arrived out there within seconds, to find the parking lot empty. I shrugged, and walked towards the back again. Glancing to my side. Something then caught my eye... Emmett's jeep was still there, empty. Where was Bella!?

**A/N : ohhhh! You are all going to KILL me!:P Teheee. **

**I'll update soon!**


	25. The one thing left as a sign of hope

**A/N : Haha I feel so bad for leaving the last chapter like that:P I would hate myself too if I didn't already know what happens! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS :D**

**DRAMA drama drama!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MPOV: Mike's point of view... ohhh ;)**

I pressed call on my cellphone, and held it up to my ear, my hand was shaking in frustration. He picked it up after only one ring.

" Hello?"

" Hey, it's me Mike." I heard some mumbling in the background. " Are you alone?" I asked. The noises stop and I heard a door shut.

" I am now. " He replied.

" Good, where is she?" I sighed. He hesitated for a minute.

" I'm letting her off the shift in five minutes, be ready in the parking lot waiting, I'll drive to the place once I'm done, and take care of Edward." He replied. I nodded to myself.

" That's good. See you soon, bye Greg. " I didn't wait for him to reply, I hung up, and sped towards the plaza.

**GREG'S POINT OF VIEW: GPOV: **

I shrugged and put my cell back in my pocket. I was still shaky knowing that I was helping him with his plan. I knew I had to though, and a part of me wanted to. I shook my head freeing myself of all thoughts.

I walked into the front roomof the cafe, Bella was wiping the counter.

" Bella, shift's over. " I smiled.

She nodded, and gathered her things, leaving quickly.

" Bye Bella! Remember your shift tommorow at 8am sharp!" You don't know how hard that was to lie...

" Bye, I will." She called. She walked into the parking lot. A minute later Edward barged in the back door.

" Where's Bella!?" He asked urgently. I blinked my eyes shut for a minute before responding.

" She left a dew minutes ago." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders, and headed towards the back door. Then I heard the scream I had been hoping wouldn't happen. Edward turned back around startled, then pushed past me, sprinting towards the front door. I followed silently, crossing my fingers that Mike had already left. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward shrug and head off to his car...

I grinned, and closed up the cafe, walking to my car, I realized Edward picking something off of the ground. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look.

It was Bella's wallet!

**A/N THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! Do not hate me:P I'm updating soon!:D**


	26. Where am I?

**A/N : Heyy, not too long of a wait I hope:P. This chapter will switch through alot of POVs so make sure you're paying attention:)**

**THANK YOU to my reviewers :D Can we make it to 200 soon :)?**

**Edward's POV: **

_I was about to exit from the backdoors when I heard a small familier scream from out front. My head snapped up, and I quickly changed my direction to the front door. I arrived out there within seconds, to find the parking lot empty. I shrugged, and walked towards the back again. Glancing to my side. Something then caught my eye... Emmett's jeep was still there, empty. Where was Bella!?_

I was rushing over to the car, when another thing caught my eye. I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek, and at that exact moment I knew something had happened.

Bella's black wallet with a silver "B" on it, was lying in the middle of the parking lot. I slowly slugged over and picked it up, tears were streaming down my face, I knew something had happened, I could almost feel it.

I cradled the wallet in my hand and stood back up. I took one last look at Emmett's jeep , then ran to go get my car.

I needed my family's help.

**Bella's POV:**

_The last thing I felt was a strong impact to my head, before I quickly sinked into unconsciousness..._

I woke up to dark room, someone was gently brushing the hair out of my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly, my whole body was aching. _What happened? _

When my eyes were fully opened , I was face-to-face with a pair of deep blue eyes, and a man with an guilty look on his face. I was alarmed, and I opened my mouth to let out a screech. It came out muffled as I realized there was a piece of cloth tied over my mouth. My eyes were brimming with tears, and soon I began screaming under the cloth.

His expression changed from guilty, to angry, as he got up off of me. I thrashed my body from side to side, hitting the concrete floor below me. I was tied at the arms and legs,

His foot suddenly kicked at my ribs, multiple times, until I stopped trying to move. I whinced at the pain, trying to hold back more screams. All I could hear was my whimpering.

" BE QUIET! " He demanded. Wait I knew that voice... " If you don't shut up you'll get it much worse! " The familier voice warned. I heard his footsteps leave the room, then I was alone in the darkness.

I didn't dare to move, I knew that I had at least a few broken ribs. I decided to try to remember how I got here. I closed my eyes, and set my head back against the cold hard concrete floor, and began to think. _The last thing I could remember was walking out from my shift... Greg had said bye, then I walked into the parking lot. I had bumped into someone, and then... _I shuddered. _Wait... back to Greg. His eyes looked strangely alike to the one above me a few minutes ago... _I shook my head ,confused. _If that was Greg above me... who did I bump into? I was so sure it was someone else... AND Greg was behind me in the cafe! _

The door flung open then. I winced at the sudden noise , irratating my ears. The room was still pitch black, so I couldn't see the owner of the footsteps walking towards me. A pair of forceful hands pressed down on my wet face, I instinctivly pulled away. My heart was thundering in my chest.

The pair of hands found my face again, this time I just whinced as the cold hands locked my face in place. I knew I couldn't fight with my aching body. I could no longer see the color of the eyes that were staring at me. I was someone different this time, someone who I must say smelt awful...

I whimpered into the piece of cloth around my mouth.

" SHUTUP BELLA!" The loud voice screamed. I bit my lip trying to keep my whimpers silent. I recognized this voice too...

His forceful hands reached for the buttons of my shirt, trying to undo them. His hands were hsaking, and finally he gave up, just ripping the shirt with his cold hands.

His lips pressed to mine, I shuddered in disgust.

It only took me a few moments after that to realize who was doing this to me...

I wish I never remembered the rest...

I woke again, shivering on the concrete ground. Someone was sitting beside me, running their warm fingers up and down my aching arm.

" Bella?" The voice whispered. I couldn't find my voice to answer. " Bella, it's okay, don't cry." The voice calmed, and his fingers reached up to brush some of my tears away. "I'm sorry Bella, I have to do what he wants." His voice soothed me somehow. I suddenly remembered someone else. Where was Edward!? And where was I!!!?

I tried mumbling against the piece of cloth, but failed. He realized I was struggling, and gently untied the cloth, allowing me to speak.

" W-w-where am-m I?" I whispered, shivering. I felt his hand rest on my cheek, I felt instantly more calm.

" Clam down Bella. I can't tell you where you are.."

" Where's Edward!?" I asked, more urgently now. He pressed his finger tightly against my lips.

" He's fine, he's not here. " He replied. I could hear the hint of regret in his voice.

" Who are you ." I mumbled between his finger.

" It's Greg, Bella." He quietly admitted. I million flashbacks flew at me.

I began shivering, as tears slowly slipped down my cheeks.

" Bella, I'm going to get you a blanket." His hands left my cheeks, and I heard him walk to the other side of the room. He came back and set the blanket beside me. "I'll have to pick you up for a minute. Is that okay?" He asked softly. I nodded in reply, and he very gently slipped me into his arms, and spread the blanket onto the floor, then put me back down.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He placed another blanket on top of me, then sat back down beside me.

"I have to get you out of here..." He began. Just then a stream of light flashed into the room, as the door flung open. Footsteps began bounding towards me, and I felt Greg's arms wrap around me.

I screamed as loudly as I could.

**A/N: OMG that took forever to write:P I wanted to get it right, I know it was short :(**

**I'll try to update soon! **


	27. New Places

**A/N: ALMOST AT 200!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!!**

**Just want to clear some things up:**

**1. Mike and Greg ARE the ones who have Bella.**

**2. Edward will come back into the story.**

**3. Emmett has nothing to do with it.**

**Okay, I hope that helped you all understand a bit better:P Feel free to ask any questions! Don't be offended if I don't answer your review, I TRY to answer all of them!**

**BPOV:**

_"I have to get you out of here..." He began. Just then a stream of light flashed into the room, as the door flung open. Footsteps began bounding towards me, and I felt Greg's arms wrap around me._

_I screamed as loudly as I could._

He ripped me out from underneath the blankets, grabbing my arm. I squealed in pain and reached my other arm out to put on my aching ribs. He gave up with pulling my arm, and flung me over his shoulder.

" Mike! be careful, she has a few broken ribs, and other bones there." Greg warned, runnning behind us, Mike grunted.

" I don't care." He snarled. Before I could scream again, I was thrown into the backseat of a dark vehicle. Firm hands, pushed me so I was lying down on the backseat. He left, and slammed the door. They both entered threw the two front doors, and started the car. I winced and slightly rolled over onto my good side.

" Don't you DARE make too much noise, or we will sedate you." Mike warned. Tears trickled down my cheek bones. I actually wouldn't mind being sedated right now... but I didn't want to make things worse. I clenched my fist to my ribs, and winced. Greg turned around to look at me, a guilty look was plastered on his tired looking face.

" Can I a-ask a q-q-question?" I stuttered, shivering.

Mike grunted again, but nodded.

" Where are you t-taking m-me?" I blurted out it came out to loudly, and the vibrations hurt my ribs.

" Away from here." He snarled. He glanced back at me for a brief moment. " Greg, pass her a blanket, she's shaking the whole car by shivering."

Greg nodded and covered me with a blanket quickly. It smelt like smoke, and it made me gag. I strained my aching neck to try and find clean air. We swirved around a corner, and I lost my balance, slamming into the door. My whole body stiffened. and I huddled up into a ball clutching my ribs. Tears welled up in my eyes, and soon soaked my face. I let them fall down my face, and drip on my shoulders. I let my eyelids droop, and soon I uncomfortably fell unconsious.

I woke up to drop of water splashing on my face. My eyes fluttered open to Mike's face, he was carrying me somewhere. The sky was pitch dark, and I sturggled to get free of his arms. I gave up after finally admitting to myself, that his grip on me was too hard. I let my muscles relax, and concentrated on the rain splattering on my face.

I could hear footsteps behind us as we walked into a tall building, whiched look to me like a fancy condo, like the ones you see in NYC, It had to be at least 30 stories tall.

He stopped outside the door, and slid off the cloth over my mouth. He set me down on my feet, and held my face in his strong hands, " Say one word, and things will be much worse for you." He spat.

I nodded, and weakly walked beside him into the building. The lobby was amazing, even at night time**, [ PICTURE ON PROFILE *MUST SEE TO MAKE SENSE*.] ** The ceiling was at least two stories high, the whole lobby was two levels, but you could see right onto the secound one. The check in desk was in the right section in the lobby, and on the left was a few couches, and tables. The whole front wall was covered in windows, and there was also a few lively green plants placed around the lobby.

I stopped, and stared in awe, until I was yanked away from my thoughs, by Mike's strong hand on my shoulder. " Comon' Isabella." He snarled. I shuddered, I hated when people used my full name. As we walked over to the check in desk a thought flew into my head. _It's so warm here, and luxurious, surely we can't be anywhere near Forks... or even Seattle. How long had I been sleeping!?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the the man at the counter.

" Do you already have a place here?" He asked, pulling out a list. Mike nodded.

" Yes, under the name Newton. We bought the palce a few months ago, we are already moved in." He finished. The man nodded, and handed Mike a key. I followed them both to the glass elevator. We walked in, and Mike pushed me to the back, I clutched my ribs. The impact knocked the breath out of me.

After going up 37 floors, the doors finally opened to a long open hallway.**{ PIC ON PROFILE! } **

Mike grabbed my arm, and lifted me up, until he was carrying me. I wanted to protest, but I was physically too tired. We finally reached a door "Room # 865". Greg unlocked the door, and stumbled inside. Mike carried me in quickly, then set me down on my feet. I looked around the room. The whole place was around 2 stories tall, split into to levels. The second level was smaller, and you could see the stairs, and the whole hallway from the front of the room. {**MUST SEE PIC ON PROFILE!}. **Half of the huge room was a kitchen, the kitchen had a lower ceiling than the living room, since the secound floor was right above it. Two long counters seperated the kitchen for the living room. Inside the living room , there was a long white couch, a light brown wooden table, and a built in fire place. The whole lower level was painted white, and some of the higher level was painted light green, all very modern.

I gawked for a minute, I wasn't at all expected to stay in this nice of a place with someone who... kidnapped me.

"Come." Mike snapped. I quickly walked after him, as he headed up the stairs. He lead me to a door, and unlocked it, letting me in. " This is your room." He grabbed me arm, and lead me inside. The room was painted a mixture of greens, and a few places of white. There was a white bed in the middle of the room, with an orange blanket spread over it. A bedside table with a lamp, and a few books was placed beside the bed, and in front of the bed was a light brown fuzzy rug. **[ MUST SEE PIC ON PROFILE! ]**

Another able was placed on the other side of the bed, and it held a vase with two flowers.

He pushed me in further then stormed out, locking the door behind him.

My legs were weak from walking, so I sat down on the edge of the bed, and wondered what would happen to me. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek when I thought of Edward, and how I might never see him again.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow, pulled the orange blanket around me, and drifted off to sleep, prepared to face my nightmare in the morning.

**A/N: SORRY for the LONG wait. I've been busy again =P . I'll try to update soon, THANK you reviewers!**


	28. Anxious

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Over 200 reviews! I love you guys! I"M SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOOO LATE. I hate myself for putting if off for so long! :( I hope you guys will still read it! I've been really busy **

**--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------- ---------------------------------**

**EPOV: (Going back to the day at the cafe).**

_I was about to exit from the backdoors when I heard a small familier scream from out front. My head snapped up, and I quickly changed my direction to the front door. I arrived out there within seconds, to find the parking lot empty. I shrugged, and walked towards the back again. Glancing to my side. Something then caught my eye... a small wallet that I picked up, and Emmett's jeep was still there, empty. Where was Bella!?_

I sprinted back to my volvo, and reved the engine, speeding home. I burst threw the front door, tears threatening to spill over any minute now. Alice was laying down on a couch in the living room, I rushed over to her, and once she saw me, her eyes bulged.

" Edward? Edward- what's wrong!?" She gasped, running over , and throwing her arms around me. I sobbed into her warm soft sweater, as she tried to pull me away to meet my eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and she began to wipe them away with her tiny fingers. " Edward, tell me what's wrong!" She pleaded. I gasped in for air, taking a raspy breath.

" I don't know where Bella is, she's gone. The car's there, but she's gone. Alice we NEED to find her!" I pleaded. She grabbed her coat and we headed out the door in a flash. The frost in the air bit at my cheeks as we slammmed the doors into her porshe. Tears still fell down my cheeks but I wiped them away, fast. Alice sped down the road back to the cafe. We got out and sprinted to Emmetts jeep. Inside the jeep there was no one there, and the cafe was already closed by now anyways.

I remembered then the small item I had found earlier , I fished the wallet from my pocket and showed it to Alice.

"Could this be Bella's?" I asked softly. She studied it .

" YES! This is the wallet I bought Bella!" she exclaimed. Just then Emmett came around in Rosalie's car and waved, they both got out of the car and walked over to us.

" What are you still doing here!?" Emmett asked, his arm was around Rosalie's waist... oh how I longed to be with Bella right now.

" Bella's gone." Alice closed her eyes slowly for a few seconds.

" Gone..." Emmet continued.

" We can't find her!" He yelled. Emmett cocked his head to the side.

" That's weird, right now I can't get a hold of Greg, the guy that filled in for me today. " He said. My mouth hung open a little then and my mind went back to earlier, seeing Gregs face and how he looked so suspiscious like he had committed a crime... like he was stalling, and that scream! IT WAS GREG.

" She's with Greg." I stated, my lips moved quickly, and I ran back to the car, Alice followed behind me.

"Wait! We need for info from Emmett first!" She called. He and Emmett talked for a few minutes while I anxiously waited in the car to track that Greg down and find Bella. She finally ran back to the car, and reved the engine, "okay, let's go."

**A/N: Woww it's been 4 months since I updated, IM SO SORRY. Thank you reviewers :) I hope you are still here too! I'm not dead! :D**


	29. shh Bella it's just me

**A/N : Since I'm such a crappy updater, I decided to update again quickly this time :P Review and enjoy :)**

BPOV:

I woke up to a loud crash on my door, I opened my eyes to see Mike's face in mine. I closed them again. The pain was fast then, and the rest was a blur, I felt a hard impact on my ribs again and I yelped in pain. The next impact was to my mouth and I could feel blood dripping down my neck, I could smell it too, I squinted my eyes shut tighter, and went to my happy place, where I was with Edward, anywhere, just me, Edward, and happiness. Mike picked me up then throwing me against a wall , I cried and wimpered, I felt weak and useless, I knew that almost every bone in my body was broken by now. The smell of blood became stronger and stronger. He ripped of my shirt and my jeans leaving me only in my bra and underwear, and slammed the door as he walked out.

The floor was cold and wet from my blood, my hair was ratted and mixed with the redness of my blood, I stopped crying and clenched my fists trying to forget the pain and focus on Edward. Did I deserve this?

The door opened again , and I held in the urge to scream by closing my eyes and softly wimpering.

"Shh shhh, it's okay Bella, it's just me." I opened one eye to the sound of Gregs voice. I certainly didn't like this guy at all, but right now he was better then Mike, so I went silent. " Good Bella." he soothed. He slid his hands around my naked waist and lifted me up, carrying me to the bathroom, he set me down again on the floor, and ran the bath water, soaking a towel with warm water. He ringed it out a little , then walked back towards me. Setting the warm towel on my stomach, then softly moving it, gathering up blood that was drying. He did the same to my legs, neck, face, back, and arms. And when he was done that he picked me up again, putting my head over the tub, and rinsed my hair. When I was done he wrapped me in a towel , and handed me a baggy black T-shirt, it looked more like a T-shirt dress. He walked out the bathroom, leaving me alone to change, I let out a small thank-you hoping he heard it. I let the towel drop to the floor and examinded my bruised and battered body. I slipped the T-shirt on slowly forgetting my aching bones, and the few cuts that were still dripping blood. I combed my hair with a brush and looked at myself once more, before unexpectedly collapsing onto the floor. The bathroom door opened, and I let out a shattering scream that hurt so much.


	30. He never smiles

**A/N : Here you go again :) I owe you guys so much :P You're still here! Thank you!!!!**

**BPOV: **

_The bathroom door opened, and I let out a shattering scream that hurt so much._

"Shh Bella, it's just me." Greg soothed, running over to me and lifting me off the floor from panic mode. My heart speed decreased, and I felt myself relax a bit. He carried me over to the bed and set me down, sitting on the edge on the bed.

" I won't hurt you." He soothed again, running his hands softly through my hair. I felt my eyelids droop as he ran his fingers up and down my arm, relaxing me more. I wish his hands were Edward's...

When I woke up he was gone, I was alone in a dark room. I started sobbing and I gripped the blakets with my sore hands, trying to focus on Edward rather then the pain, and Alice... were they coming for me? Who was I kidding, I was miles away now... possibly hundreds of miles ...

I cried into the blankets harder, and soon Greg came rushing in.

" Shh! Shh! Bella, it's okay, it's okay. " He calmed me, stroking my hair. Then lifting me into his lap. " I need to get you out of here." He said. _I wish he would..._

As I sat in Greg's lap, I knew I had to be nice to him, he was my only hope of a way out, not like Mike would let me go...

As I sat there, I thought about when I first met Mike...

BPOV: ( First meeting Mike )

_" Bellz! " My friend Sarabi called out to me. I turned around to see her running at me, and pull me into a giant hug. I smiled. " You're not going to believe it! We found the PERFECT guy for you!" _

_I sighed. Sarabi , Drew and Clara had been trying to set me up with someone for a while now, but I had always made up excuses. Now I was out of excuses, damn._

_" No really Bella! He's tall... blond, and REALLY hot. You'll love him !" She screeched excitedly. _

_" Alright. " I agreed. And she clapped her hands. _

_The next thing I knew, she was dressing me in a light flowly white dress, then fell just above my knees. Next she was putting makeup on, even though I had told her not to._

_Finally she dragged me out into her car no matter how much I protested. I groaned as she drove me to the restraunt when this "prefect guy" would be waiting for me._

_We were in the front of Applebees , Sarabi dragging me by my arm when I saw him. He looked "hot" of course, but he wasn't smiling... so I kept my smile hidden aswell._

_The whole night went fine while at the restraunt, it was just me and Mike and he asked a lot of questions about me. After the date, he offered to drive me home, I accepted the offer and we got into his blue car. The whole drive home was normal until I noticed we hadn't pulled up into my house, he had pulled up into some motel. I tried to question him . But he didn't listen, all he had said to me was " be quiet, or else." I gulped as he pulled me into the motel lobby, and ordered a room, he pulled me upstairs into the motel room, pushing me on the bed, I tried to scream but his hand was already placed over my mouth. Tears ran down my cheeks smudging my makeup as he stripped me down. I closed my eyes the whole time, and pretended I was somewhere else._

BPOV: (now)

Tears brimmed in my eyes, from that day I had never ONCE seen Mike smile,

The one thing I knew was that Edward could never know about my past.

I sobbed as I fell asleep in Greg's strong arms.

**A/N : :D Here's another update since you are all so amazing!!!**


	31. Hold on tight

**A/N : THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the reviews :D I will try to keep updating regularly from now on!**

" Bella, " someone gently whispered into my ear. My eyes flickered open to Greg's face. " I have to get you out of here Bella. " He shook his head while he spoke.

"Now?" I choked. He nodded.

" Mike ... he ... he wants to take you back to Arizona . Back to his house, it could be worse then it is now. Bella, I can't let that happen, I'll bring you back to Edward. He promised.

Edward, just his name lifted my hopes and I forced a nod.

**EPOV: **

"We need gas!" Alice moaned. We were in her porshe tracking down Greg's cellphone location. Emmett had given us his number earlier today.

After pulling over for gas , we continues speeding down the highway. We were out of Seattle now. Emmett and Rosalie were in Rosalie's car behind us, when I looked behind I could see Rosalie's flustered face and Emmetts usually happy face, not so happy right now.

It was already pitch black outside when Alice pulled into a giant building's parking lot. From down here I looked up into the night sky, then glanced over at the building. There was a window open, about thirty floors up, with a rope ladder hanging out of it. I squinted my eyes to see what was going on. There was a young man , with a girl about to crawl out the window!

"NO!" I screamed, it was Bella! Alice immediatly saw and informed Emmett and Rosalie. We sprinted into the building, jumping into the elevator, pressing the button for floor #30.

Once we got up there I could hear screaming, I ran to where it was coming from, the only thing on my mind right now was Bella. I kicked open a door , there inside was Bella, half hanging out the window, holding Greg's hand, Another guy was trying to pull her back into the building, he was shouting and screaming at her, Bella was crying. I ran over to her, I wanted to scream.

BPOV:

I sat on my bed as Greg was throwing a rope ladder out the window, I was terrified. Mike was out right now, and he trusted Greg to keep me in here, I didn't want Greg to get hurt. But I knew I had to do it.

" Comon' Bella, let's go!" Greg called. I got up slowly, and walked my aching self over the the window in the living room, he went out the window first, holding onto the ledge, and stepping on the ladder that was tied inside.

I held one of his hand, and set my other one on the edge, taking my first step. He held my waist , and I lowered myself down onto the first step on the ladder. It wobbled slightly, and I bit my lip. Suddenly footsteps were racing towards the door, and it burst open, Mike stood there and stared, infuriated.

He thudded over to the window, and opened his horrible mouth.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING GREG!?" He screamed. He grabbed my wrist, and I fell a bit gripping onto the ledge, I screamed aswell. As Greg pulled on my waist, Mike pulled at my wrist, my stomach was digging into the window ledge, leaving a piercing pain searing at my already damaged ribs. Tears streamed down my face. Again we all heard footsteps thumping down the hallway, and the door kicked open, Edward stood there, his face horrified. My heart started to beat twice as fast and I tried to catch my breath. He ran over to me, all I wanted to do was hug him.

**A/N : Don't hate me! I'm updating again later.**


	32. Speechless Love and Pain

**Hey Everyone :) Sorry for the month delay!! I know I promised to have the chapter up later that day, but I've been pretty busy.**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! :D The story is ALMOST complete. And I already have an idea for the next one .**

**Anyways, read on , you might have to look back at the previous chapter to remember .**

**MPOV:**

No... no... NO! Edward could NOT be here! How could he be here! How could he of found out! I felt my face flush with anger, I knew at this point I had no other choice but to try to grab Bella and run for it. But grabbing Bella seemed impossible, so I fled out of the room alone, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie were right on my trail.

**BPOV:**

_"__My heart started to beat twice as fast and I tried to catch my breath. He ran over to me, all I wanted to do was hug him."_

Everyone stood still for a moment, Mikes's eyes widen, and his face flushed with anger. He fled out the room without another word.

" Hah, " Emmett commented and then burst out of the room after him at twice the speed. Alice already had her cell out, and was calling someone- the cops I assumed.

I struggled on the ladder in Greg's tight grip, as Edward lifted me up with his gentle hands. His warm sweet scent hit me, and I my heart beat immediatly slowed, as I relaxed in his arms. " Bella, are you alright?" I nodded, but the tears trickled down my cheeks as the police arrived, arresting Greg, and asking us all for imformation about Mike.

After the police arrived the ambulance came, and I was strapped into a gurny. I groaned, but it felt great knowing that the pain was over now, and Edward was by my side the whole way.

"Bella, can you tell me if Mike had any noticable unique features, that would make it easier to recognize him by?" A policeman asked me, but I couldn't concentrate, all I could focus on was how the road was incredibly shaky, rattling me around leaving a piercing pain in my ribs almost every minute, and how Edward's green mesmorizing eyes were staring right into my half shut ones. I closed my eyes then and ignored every other thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bellz?" a soft voice murmered. " Are you awake?"

I strained my eyes to open, awaking to my Charlie's soft brown eyes staring back at me. "Bella!" His face lit up, forcing me to smile too. " I was so worried babe, when I got a call from the hospital, I rushed back from Florida, I'm glad you're okay. " He sighed, pushing my hair out of my face. " I'm going out to call your mom and tell her your awake, but I'll send the others in." He patted my cheek, then left.

Within seconds Alice came dancing in , with Edward, Emmett, Roaslie and Jasper following right behind her.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed. She skipped over to the bed then, a wide grin on her face. She glanced over the IVs in my arm, and shuddered.

"Bella, when are you getting OUT of this place?" Emmett laughed.

"How long have I been in here?" I frowned. Edward slowly walked over then, and sat on the edge of my bed.

" 5 days now." He informed me. I nodded.

Five days... five days since Edward found me... five days since Mike ran...five days since Greg was arrested... had they found Mike?

" Have they found Mike?" I blurted out. Edward nodded.

" Found , and arrested." He shuffled closet to me, and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to worry anymore, I'm sorry Bella. " He soothed. His voice sounded like ocean waves in my head, peaceful and calming, and within minuted I felt sleepy. He lifted my chin gently and I felt his lips touch mine, it was the last thing I felt before falling back into slumber, not pain...but a gentle kiss from the one I loved, Edward Cullen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short because it was the LAST chapter before the epilogue! :D There will be one more, showing their life in 5 years time, I'll post it up ASAP.**

**Thank you SO much to all reviewers/readers. **

**Sneek Peek into the Epilogue:**

_" Edward!"__I screeched. "I think it's time."_


	33. Changes

**Hey :D This is going to be the last chapter in this story, and it will be the Epilogue.**

**I've already started my other story, so when I post it I suggest you check it out , and I will add a sneek preview to it at the end of this chapter. And I will post the first chapter of it today.**

**Thank you SO much to all of my reviewers who are: (in no special order)**

**ASHLEYYYBLACKBERRYYY**

**Kitasky123**

**gummiebears**

**mayball31695**

**smith_tara_**

**mila-bay14**

**dark but so Lovely**

**princess 1996**

**you-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**twilightfan27**

**summergal883**

**oXChelseyBunsXo**

**adoptedcullen**

**Shaunah-x**

**patricia**

**twilightrockslove14**

**sassy**

**lacey**

**all4edward**

**bellafan4ever**

**Little Silver Rose**

**Im his Rosalie**

**MyMonkeyMan1995**

**sassylilangel06**

**amanda**

**ashley**

**Lee Shananogins**

**knl2012**

**evershort**

**Victoriasdaughter123**

**is**

**nbf4eva**

**teamEDWARDforLIFE2010**

**LoveIsEverythingg**

**unknownballer**

**mashimaro401**

**twidarling**

**Journal-of-Topaz**

**Candi Cullen**

**EvenstarSinger**

**fabm21**

**Karina aka vampirelover**

**bookworm3121997**

**Chosen Dark Angel1**

**megan**

**puppydogshow**

**BamBam17**

**call us crazy**

**theXavidXwriterXinXdireXneed**

**snickerz610**

**Danielle**

**97**

**1m0r3th4nu**

**XXMrsJasperHaleXX**

**petersofreshhecracksthewhip**

**Twilight4242**

**kassi lutz all the way**

**emmettcullenlover**

**Bookaholic95**

**Lucia Rayne**

**lynne0731**

**4everbellaxedward**

**FmaFan10**

**Marian Hood**

**k**

**ImmortalSnare**

**Kassi**

**Kat**

**Hana93**

**jasperhalelovex3**

**.eyes**

**.**

**hellisntthatbadwhenuhaveanangel (MY FIRST REVIEWER!)**

**Sorry If I missed you :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_He lifted my chin gently and I felt his lips touch mine, it was the last thing I felt before falling back into slumber, not pain...but a gentle kiss from the one I loved, Edward Cullen._

BPOV: (5 years later)

I lifted my eyelids, and the sunlight poured into my eyes making my squint. I rolled over slowly, breathing in the scent of my husband who was beside me. The past 5 years ran threw my head so quickly then. In just years I was married to Edward, we lived in a nice medium size home [A/N: Picture on profile], still in Forks so we could visit his family, and Charlie.

As I rolled over then a splash of liquid spread onto the bed.

"Edward! Edward , it's time." I screached trying to wake him up. His eyes flickered open and he stared at me.

" The baby?"

" YES the baby!" I cried. He lifted me up and ran to the same volvo he had 5 years ago. As we rode to the hospital , Edward called Carlisle to let him know.

" This way Edward." Carlisle greeted us when we got to the hospital, we rushed through the hospital aisles , I was in pain the whole way.

----------------

(6 Hours later)

"It's a girl!" One of the Nurses called to me. I breathed out then, it was over. "What are you naming her?" She asked.

I looked over at Edward, we had had to choices picked out, one for a boy, and one for a girl. But since it was a girl we would go with Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I stuttered. And then that was it, she was mine.

" BELLA! EDWARD!" ... I knew that voice. Alice came dancing in with Sarabi in her arms. Alice had given birth to Sarabi only a few months before i became pregnant. Jasper was right beside her, a wide grin on his kind face. " I brought baby clothes!" He sang. She layed them out on the bed, and began to explain each outfit.... while I dozed off.

On the way home from the hospital something caught my eye. A small man, walking in the streets, head down, eyes glinting in the sun. i looked closer and saw that I recognized him, his face so familiar. It was Greg.

I knew they had let him out 3 years ago, I had been in court with him , on his side, he had regretted listening to Mike, and he had tried to help me, so I had to help him. He wasn't supposed to go within 200 meters of me either.

Mike was still in jail for abduction, attempted murder, physical harm and abuse, and threats. I was glad, I wouldn't have to worry.

When we got home the sun was shining even brighter, I grabbed Edward's hand and he lifted me out of the backseat, I held Renesmee's carrier in one and and Edward's hand in the other as I walked into my home, my new life, for a second I closed my eyes and let the sun beam on my pale face, I breathed the smell of Edwards\'s mouth watering scent, and listened to Renesmee's soft cries. I was home.

--------------------------------

**A/N I hope you liked it :D It is officially done! **

**Summary Of New Story: " A New Breeze"**

**Bella was always a shy girl, she had just moved into a new suburban area , an area where the Cullens live. She was a great daughter to Charlie, and he was usually a great father also, but her happy life gets even better when she started grade 11 and the new high school. Edward immediatly greets her, and spends every second of his time with her. There relationship grows over time, but what Bella doesn't know is that Edward is really only doing this as a bet... or is he? Confusing, but lifechanging, highschool isn't always that great.**

**1st chapter will be posted later.**


End file.
